


Pack Mom Stiles

by Mutakan



Series: Stiles and his magical Cunt [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Snowballing, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions sex with minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deed is done, now a 9 part fic about being pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is clean. Sorry guys. Wanted a bit of fluff. And I am gonna rely on Google to help me figure out stages of pregnancy. Cus, I've never been pregnant, and I failed that class in high school.
> 
> More tags to be added as chapters are added. This will be updated as I write it. No set post date like my DSF fic.

Stiles sat at his kitchen table. Left leg bouncing, chewing on his thumbnail. He kept checking the time on his cell. Derek sat across from him, with Scott on his left and Chris on his right. They were waiting for Stiles father, John Stilinski, to get home.

Isaac and Peter opt to staying at the loft. Knowing it wouldn't help to be in the house. That John was too close to pulling the trigger versus pressing charges at this point.

"Dude. Calm down." sighed Scott, reaching over the smooth surface to take hold of Stiles' hand. "Everything will work out."

"No. No it won't. He's gonna kill everyone. Or at least die trying." His honey eyes were wide, thumbnail forgotten. "I don't want my dad to die, Scott!" He cried out. "Its… this is all messed up! Can't either of you tell who's the daddy? That way he only has one target?"

"Thanks for that." grumbled Derek.

Chris remained silent. Of the four he looked the more relaxed. Arms crossed loosely, leaning back in his chair.

Derek leaned forward, clasped hands on the table. "All I can smell on you is that you are pregnant with a pack members pup. Its too soon to even hear it's heartbeat."

Stiles leaned away. Eyes growing wider. "You… you'll be able to hear it?" He gasped, scrambling to lean forward. "You'll all be able to hear the baby?" He asked in awe. Looking from Derek to Scott. "Dude! That's both scary and awesome."

Scott looked just as surprised. "Wow." His face split into a grin. "Wow. That is awesome. Will we be able to tell the gender too?"

"Doubtful. Maybe. If he has only one. But, the chances of him having only one is slim." Mused the alpha.

"What?" Stiles gasped. 

Derek gave him a half smirk filled smile. "You had sex with two betas and two alphas, Stiles. You'll most likely have at least one for each alpha and maybe a third from someone else. We won't know how many you're having until they are big enough to hear."

"Oh my god, my dad is gonna kill me!"

They all flinched, save Chris, as the front door banged open. The sound of it slamming shut made Stiles panic a little. Scott quickly pulled his and away. All sitting up straighter.

John marched into the kitchen. A stern look on his face. "Alright. Explain yourselves!"

Chris stood, offered his hand. When John didn't take it, he lowered it. Clearing his throat he began. "Stiles went into a heat. And Peter, whom isn't here, took advantage of the situation." He paused as John started to curse. "Wait. And as far as Stiles has told me, he was ok with it."

"He's only seventeen! He doesn't get to be 'ok' with any of these!" His father roared.

"Dad."

"No!" John pointed at his son. "Just. No."

Stiles slumped in his chair, face crest fallen.

"I'm the alpha, Sheriff. I should have prevented all this." Derek says softly. Keeping his eyes lowered. "He… Stiles is carrying a pack pup. His child will want for nothing. Once he or she is born, if Stiles and you want nothing to do with the child, I will raise it." Derek lifted his eyes then. Meeting John's. "You have my word. No harm will…"

"That's not the point! He's a minor. He… he's all I have." John finally says. Most of his rage of this news fading from him. Taking a few steps he slides into the chair next to Stiles.

"Dad, the worst that could happen is I could end up with triplets." Stiles says, placing his hand on his father's arm. "I know I'm too young, that I am a spaze, that I get in the way more then is healthy. But, I want to do this."

Chris returns to his seat. "From the lore we have on humans pregnant with werewolf babies they did just fine. Long as they didn't suffer too much stress and stayed away from wolfsbane and mountain ash, no harm would come to the 'mother' and child." He did air quotes for mother. Trying to not smirk at the look Stiles threw him.

"You make it sound like I am gonna be the pack mom or something." He groans.

A blush forms slowly on Derek and Scott's faces.

"What?" asks the teen. He leans back, "Oh my god! I will, won't I?" He looks at Derek. "I'll be just that, won't I?"

After a moment Derek nods. "Yes. Its how Isaac felt when he was by earlier with Peter. He said he felt the urge to get that soda for you, when I told you that you should cut back on those drinks."

"Gah!" Stiles slumped against the table. His head making a soft thudding sound against the wood. "Oh my god!"

"Sorry, dude. But, it felt that way to me too. Like when your parents ask for something, and all you wanna do is please them, so you do it without a second thought." Scott said, looking at Derek.

"It will get stronger the further into his pregnancy. Its instinct for pack to care for a pregnant member. Even if they are human." The alpha sits back. "Might even be stronger because he is human." He mused after a moment of silence.

John cleared his throat, looking at across the table. "Are… will he be pregnant for the amount of time it takes a human baby?"

"Yeah, that doesn't change." Derek interjected. Sighing. "I'm sorry it happened this way. Stiles told me about a year ago, how he was born. I wanted to wait until he was legal age, but… fucking Peter." He growled. "The alpha part of me had to stake a claim. Couldn't let Peter get away with this. I just didn't expect my beta, Isaac to feel the same." He looked over at Chris. "My wolves have an excuse, a poor one, but still. What is yours?"

Chris glanced at Derek, then at John before he sighed. "I don't have one. I'm an adult human, but. I have no excuse for my actions."

"Ah hell." John grumbled. Rubbing at his face with his large hands. "I should press charges at least." He glances at Stiles. "If that is what you want me to do, kiddo."

Stiles shook his head. "Not really. I felt safe at Chris' house. I just didn't think my heat would make me want him like that. But, what is done is done, right?"

John sat back, groaning. "I need a drink…"

"Orange juice."

"Stiles. I'm allowed one hard drink after news like this."

"Hmm? No. I kinda want orange jui…" he gasped as Derek and Scott stood at the same time, nearly crashing into each other to get to the fridge. A lot of growling and posturing following them. Soon two glasses of orange juice sat before Stiles as both alpha and alpha in training glared at each other. "Hehe, this is gonna be fun." Giggled Stiles, picking up a glass at random.

~a few weeks later

Stiles sat on the hood of his jeep, Lydia sat next him. On the blanket she insisted that he lay on the hood first, that is. They sat watching the pack tear down the remaining walls to the once known Hale house.

Reconstruction was in full swing. Jackson had even returned to Beacon Hills. Once Lydia found out he was pregnant with a pack members pup, she called and demanded that he return. They would need all the help they could get.

"So." She says after a moment of silence. "Got any names planned?"

Stiles blinks, his brow drawing together. "N-names? Lyds, its not even big enough to have a noticeable heartbeat yet."

She looks at him, flinging her hair over her shoulder. "So? Throw some ideas at me. I'll be able to tell you if they are good or not."

"Bah.." he gaped. "I.. we don't even know who the father is. Should be his choice too."

She smirks at him. "Peter told me you could end up with triplets. So, throw three names at me."

"Your evil."

"Maybe." She grins.

"Fine. I do know one thing. I am not naming any of my daughters after my mom. I… it still hurts, ya know, her not here for this." He pats his flat stomach. "I wish she was.." his voice was soft.

Lydia leaned over until her head rested on his shoulder. "I think she'd be happy for you."

Stiles can only nod. A shirt clad wrist wipes at his misty eyes. "Ngh.. ah. I have no idea what names to go with."

"Mmm." She hums a moment, "Could always name them after fallen pack members. Derek might be ok with that."

"What? Like Laura, and Erica?" He takes in a shuddering breath. "I don't know. He might just glare at me with his massively attractive eye brows."

She giggles, sitting back up. "Name Peter's after Boyd. Boyd Hale." She laughs loudly at the sour look Stiles gives her.

"Wha? That's horrible!"

"What? If you give Derek a daughter, you could name her Erica Laura Hale. Could even change the c to a k if you wanted to. But, as for boy names, hmm."

Stiles could only gape at her. He caught Derek watching them from across the way. He shrugged at the alpha. Snickering as Jackson yelled at him, making Derek glare at the young beta. "I don't even know Derek's dad's name. Could just google different names for wolves in other countries." He shrugged at Lydia.

She gave him a sour look of her own. "Um. No. And no moon names." She pressed her lips into a pout. "No marvel names either. I will NOT babysit a kid named Loki."

"Aww come on! My Loki would be a sweet lil boy. He'd only get Peter in trouble. And he'd have an awesome costume each Halloween!"

She gave him another disproving glare. "I said no."

Stiles only smiled, shifting as Peter came up to them. "Can you two, please talk about something else while the men work?" He asked, handing Stiles a bottle of water and a bag full of neatly cut carrot sticks. Giving all his glare to Lydia.

"Hey! I'm a man too." Huffed Stiles, taking his water and carrots. He begrudgingly starts munching on his snack. Peter had been insistent on making sure he ate as healthy as Stiles made his dad eat. "Thanks…"

"Mmm." He hummed, leaning against the teen to rub at his arms and nuzzle his face. A soft rumble vibrating from his chest. "Eat all of them, and drink your water." One more pet to his arms and he leaves them.

"Wow. You weren't kidding. He is acting odd." Lydia whispers. Giving Stiles a wide eyed stare.

He can only nod. Eating another stick of orange colored vegetable. "And if I don't eat all of these, he'll give me another bag. And another until he deems I've had enough."

"Oh… wow."

"Yeah. Kinda creepy. But, not stalker creepy, just hovering hen creepy."

"I heard that!" Came Peter's shout.

Stiles giggles through his mouth full of carrot. He chases it with his water before turning back to her. "I like the name Bruce."

"I said no marvel names."

"Um. Its not. Batman is from DC."

"What's the difference?"

"Ba.. Detective Comics versus Marvel Comic. I.. my brain hurts. No. Lydia, your making my soul cry!" He flails his hands at her.

She raises a brow at him, then says, "Fine. No super hero names."

"Huh..?" He groans, burying his face in his hands. "Ok. Fine. Uh… did always like the name Clayton."

She tilts her head, her strawberry locks trailing over her shoulders. "Hmm. Oh, and Nicholas is a good name."

"So is Adam. Though, I think Derek might prefer helping me pick the names." He says softly, nudging her until she sees the alpha stalking towards them.

"So, um. What colors you gonna go for the baby's room?" She suddenly blurts. "Yellow in soft tones is soothing for a newborn's eyes."

They watch as Derek pauses mid-step, glaring towards Lydia. After a minute he turns around and heads back to the house. Helping Scott and Peter load the broken walls into the rental disposal truck.

"Ohh…" gasps Stiles. Gulping loudly, "Uh… yellow would be nice. Might go the nature route. Get a few artists I know to paint a forest theme. Make their room feel like being outside. Be nice?" He asks.

She can only smile at him. "I am good at painting trees." Her smile grows as Stiles laughs.

"Maybe do some glow in the dark things. So at night, for a while the ceiling could look like stars through the tree tops. Little glow bugs near the carpet." His voice is soft, hand on his stomach. "When he or she is old enough they can pick out a different room to sleep in. Keep the baby room as a play room."

"That's a good idea. That way it will be ready for the next batch." She smirks at him.

"Ga… I might already be having three! Another batch of babies!? Lydia, their babies, not loads of bread!"

She cackles in glee over his expression. "Hehe, the look on your face!"

"Your so evil."

"I know."

The rest of the day and following weeks bring a calm. The pack working to finish clearing debris, cleaning up as much of the property as they can. Derek and Peter working along with contractors. Wanting the house up and finished before Stiles even starts showing.

The first month of his pregnancy goes by faster than he thought it would. Turned eighteen. Kept up with his school work. Figuring if he was going to suffer from morning sickness it would have happened already. Maybe he was just lucky. 

(We'll see about that, tbc)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second month. Oh boy.

~Week five

"I just want all of you to know that I really hate every last one of you." groaned Stiles. It was week five of his pregnancy. And he was really regretting the Chinese Food they all shared the night before. They had celebrated the Hale house's restoration. Drinks and greasy food for all. Though, by morning, Stiles was groaning in nauseous pain. Any attempts to get out of Derek's bed left him spinning.

Derek sat on his knees by his bed, gently petting the boy's hair from his sweaty forehead. "What do you need?" he asked, looking over at his uncle. Eyes full of worry. "Should we carry him into the bathroom?"

Peter stood at the end of the bed, arms crossed over his chest. While the Hale house was built, it still needed to be painted, inside and out, and the floors finished. So their little party had taken place in Derek's loft. "Its up stairs, Derek. I'm not sure I want to be vomited upon." he grumbled, looking over his shoulder as Scott returned with Isaac.

"My mom says that if he has some saltines and bland food, that it should help. Reason he keeps getting sick is because the acids in his stomach don't like digesting nothing." said the boy, handing Derek a box of saltines. "And that there are some things he can take. Like," he hefted up his plastic shopping bag. "Peppermint candies, and lemon candy. I went and just got everything." he gave Peter his credit card along with a slip of paper. Having borrowed it to buy the supplies.

Peter glanced at the paper, on it was a list of things to avoid and things that should be pushed on Stiles. He noticed Melissa's handwriting easily. "Your mom wrote this out? Hmm, so no more spicy or greasy food for you, Stiles." he smirked, "Guess curly fries are out of your diet until you give birth." He smiled at the pointed glare he received from the distressed boy.

"Again, I hate you all." groaned Stiles, nibbling on the cracker that Derek handed to him.

"Isaac, can you get him a glass of water?" asked Peter, still reading the note. "Says that he should drink sips all day. Mostly have a full glass during meals. And no naps right after eating. Can cause nasty heartburn." he walked over to his Alpha, handing him the page. "I'm going to go find a bucket. He shouldn't move more than necessary. So, if he does get sick," he reached over, brushing his knuckles against Stiles' cheek. "He'll have a place to put it all."

Isaac walked over to the bed with a glass of water, as requested of him. "Should I get him a wet cloth too?" he asked Derek, watching his alpha help the human drink from it carefully.

Derek felt a bit overwhelmed. He nodded at Isaac's question, stuffing the note into his jeans. His eyes focused on Stiles. He put a few of the saltines on his night stand. The glass of water next to them. "How are you feeling now?"

"Icky... but a bit better." grumbled the boy. He patted the bed a bit, looking up at Scott.

Scott took a seat on the bed next to Stiles' knees. Digging into the bag, he handed Derek the bag of unopened peppermint candy. "I couldn't find any ginger at the store. The chick at the counter said to try a bigger store. Or a vegetable stand like store. I have no idea where one of those is at."

"We'll send Peter this time." says Derek, standing up to take the bucket from his uncle as he returns. He makes at face and hands it back to Peter. "That smells like bleach. Rinse it out."

Peter makes a face, putting his nose near the bucket. His face forms a frown at the scent, he turns on his heel to go rinse it out. "If the smell doesn't go away I'll pick up a brand new one when I go ginger hunting." he says over his shoulder, filling the bucket with scolding hot water. Using his hands to rub at the insides of the bucket.

"It still weirds me out on how helpful he is when it comes to Stiles being pregnant." whispers Scott. His chocolate eyes looking up to Derek's green hazel.

Derek smirks a bit, shaking his head. "I know, but if you think about it, he is possibly getting something out of all this."

"A pup of his own."

"Yeah."

Stiles rolls carefully onto his side, facing the room. "I don't mind. Its nice seeing him like this. So... I don't know, responsible?" he looks up at Derek. "Hey," he reaches up, tugging on the sleeve of Derek's shirt. "Your too far away." he pouts.

Scott smirks at the look of concern on Derek's face to Stiles' words.

Derek gives his alpha in training a warning growl, before stepping around them to get on the bed behind Stiles, his arm resting gently on the boy's waist. Mindful to not put any pressure on his stomach. "Better, baby?" he asks, nuzzling at the boy's nape.

"Mmhmm." hums Stiles, eyes closing after a moment. The urge for a nap too strong to resist.

Isaac takes up the spot Derek left near the bed, kneeling before the bed like his alpha had just done. "I'm still freaking out over all this." he says, reaching over to rub at Stiles' shoulder. "But, as long as he's okay, then I think I'll be okay." he looks up at Scott, who nods at him.

"My mom freaked out, when I told her last week. She flipped out. Even grounded me from my video game consoles. Tried to ground me from leaving the house for a month, but after telling her that Derek would need me to run errands for him while he looked after Stiles, she relented. My gaming partner is bed ridden right now any way." he shrugged, a soft smile on his face. "She even said she was too young to be a grandma." he snickered, "I'm too young to be a dad! So I know how she feels."

"We... um... none of us will know who the father is until he gives birth, right?" asked Isaac, shifting his hand down to rub gently at Stiles' wrist. Eyes trained on Derek this time.

"Probably." Derek rumbles, nuzzling Stiles again as the boy snuffles in his sleep. "How does he smell right now, to all of you?" he asked the teens before him. Moving his own hand to gently rub at Stiles' still somewhat flat stomach.

"Like pack. Pregnant pack member." said Scott. Hand reaching out to gently hold onto Stiles' calf. Kneading the muscles there with a firm touch. "Didn't you want to give Derek that wet cloth, Isaac?" he asked the teen, the cloth held loosely in his free hand.

"Hm? Oh!" he held it up, letting Derek take it to rub the sweat off of Stiles' face and neck. "Yeah, he just smells like a pregnant pack... um..." he trailed off. "Is it weird that his scent reminds me of my mom?" he asked, blue eyes confused.

"No." Derek says gently. "He's growing new life. His scent is just telling you that. Nothing wrong with thinking of him as the current pack mom. Its instinct to protect the pregnant members of the pack. To watch over every, little, thing they do." he rumbled, looking up as Peter approached their little group.

Peter raised a brow at the three of them, eyes flicking to each hand that was on Stiles' body. "Keep it G-Rated in here." he said flatly, putting the bucket next to the night stand. "It still smells faintly of bleach to me, so when I'm out I'll just pick up a new one. Was ginger the only thing you couldn't find, Scott?"

Both teens blush a bit, though refusing to give up their own hold on their pregnant friend. "Mom said that lemon juice, the kind you cook with, might help if you add it with the ginger shavings to hot water. I have no idea what she was talking about."

"Its shaped like a lemon, they have a lime version too. Its in the baking area I thought." perked up Isaac. "My mom would use it when she made homemade lemon bars. They were good." he licked his lips a bit, caught in a pleasant memory.

Peter raised a brow at Isaac, though all he did was reach out and pet the soft curls of the boy's head. "I remember that stuff from when Talia was pregnant with Cora. I'll pick some up as well. Behave," he told the teens, bending over to place a soft kiss to Stiles' sleeping face. "I'll be back soon." he whispered to the boy. Leaving them for now, grabbing his jacket as he goes.

The teens watched Peter leave. "Um... I'm gonna go with him." Isaac says suddenly, scrambling to his feet to follow other beta. "Peter!" he calls, grabbing his own jacket as he leaves as well.

"What was that about?" asked Scott, looking at Derek in confusing. The alpha only shrugs.

~Week six

Two days so far. And no morning, or any time of day, sickness was letting Stiles know that he had dodged a pretty nasty bullet if any stories from Melissa had given him. During her pregnancy with Scott she was miserable through it all. Sick every day of her pregnancy, at least until she discovered peppermint candy. While the candy worked okay for Stiles, he found having an article of Derek's clothing with him at all times helped sooth his nerves.

Reason one why he was sitting in Derek's camaro on the Hale property, in one of Derek's recently worn long sleeve shirts. It was raining a bit, and he wasn't allowed in the house while they were painting. He'd have to sit outside with his phone and some comics to keep his attention. None of those were working.

So, instead he settled to having his snack of raw broccoli and cucumber slices. A bottle of apple juice in the drink holder. His attention shifted to Scott as the teen slipped into the driver's seat. "What?" he asked Scott, eyes a bit wide.

"Nothing. Derek wanted me to check on you." he smiled, leaning back in the seat. "Ugh... why does this feel so good?" he asked, rubbing his back into the seat.

Stiles smirked, "Careful, otherwise Derek will think your scent marking his car." he giggled loudly at the worried look he received. "Hah! Oh man, your face!" he snickered. Holding up his baggy of veggies. "I'm good, just eating my snack. So bored." he groaned, "I would have rather been left at the loft. There I could nap more comfortably." he complained, pulling a face.

"Dude, your the one that complained about being left behind." he pointed out, looking around the car. "What the hell is that noise?" he asks, looking into the back seat. Then at the dash board. Finally his eyes fall onto Stiles, the other teen shrugging at him. "No. Dude. Its like a weird buzz. Like a humming birds wings or something." he says, leaning his ear towards Stiles.

"What the hell, dude. Personal space." he pushed at Scott as the teen got too close.

"Uhh... I'll be right back." he stammered, quickly getting out of the car. At Stiles' shout he returns to the car to close the door he left open, then makes a mad dash for the house.

"What the... what?" Stiles said into the quiet of the car. "I don't hear anything." he grumbled, "Damn werewolf hearing." he shoved a slice of cucumber into his mouth, chewing viciously.

Scott entered the house with a bang. Peter shouted at him to be gentle, the house is still new. "Sorry." He mumbled, taking the stairs two at a time. "Derek?" He called out.

"In here."

Scott skidded to a halt, taking a few backwards steps. "Hey! Why didn't you tell us that they have heartbeats?" He asked in a rush, making Isaac drop his roller paint brush.

"What?" Asked the blonde, a look of awe on his face. "Is that what that buzzing sound was?" He asked, looking up at Derek with wide eyes.

Derek's face was relaxed, a pleased contented smile taking up his features. "Yes. They started beating last night. I haven't said anything about it yet to Stiles. Not sure how he'd react." He hefted up the paint buckets. "I think we're done. Just need to let it dry…" he paused as Scott suddenly hugged him.

"Oh man! That's the coolest news I've heard all week." He beamed up at Derek as he let him go. "We should tell him."

"About the babies or the house?" asked Isaac, feeling a bit confused. He went about picking up the rest of the painting supplies.

Derek raised a brow at his young pack members. "House news first. Should be able to move everything in by the weekend. And I'll tell Stiles about the babies as soon as we clean up. Go see if Peter needs any help in the kitchen." He said to Isaac, "Scott can you take all these empty cans to the dump truck?"

Scott eagerly took everything he could carry, making his way outside. A goofy smile upon his face the whole time.

Isaac followed Derek downstairs, diverting to the kitchen. While Derek carried the rest of the trash to the dump truck out front. Passing Scott as he called his mom with the news of the house and the babies heartbeats. Derek could only shake his head, a soft smile on his face as he slipped into his car. The smile warping into a feral grin at the dumbfounded look on Stiles' face as he watched Scott talk on his phone.

"Uhh… he is acting so weird." Stiles commented, eyes focused on his best friend. He jerked a the feeling of a strong hand on his upper thigh. He looked at Derek with doe wide eyes.

"House is done." He said gently. "But, that's not the reason Scott is so excited." He squeezed the leg in his grasp. A soft rumble vibrating from his chest. "The babies have hearts now. And they are beating up a beautiful storm in your body." His voice was soft, eyes searching Stiles' as he spoke.

Stiles blinked back at him, his jaw dropping. "Ahh? Wha.." he could only stammered, finally he took a deep breath. Fresh tears filling his eyes as both hands covered his small bump. "Oh my god! Really?" He asked, seeming to be just as excited as Scott suddenly.

Derek growled in approval. His hand skidding up until it rested along with Stiles'. "Yes. Sounds like a buzzing, but its their hearts beating. Sounds like three."

His honey eyes went wide. "Oh? Oh… okay. So triplets it is, then?" He looked back at his stomach again. Clasping his left hand over Derek's hand.

The wolf nodded, leaning over the stick shift, to nuzzle at the boy's throat. "Your doing great so far. They are growing so fast in you." He rumbled. At this point he didn't care so much as to who fathered the pups, long as they were born healthy. For they will go without naught a thing. Loved by all members of the new Hale pack. "Once we air out the new paint fumes, we'll be able to move everyone in." He murmured against Stiles' throat. Nuzzling his jawline. "Want to go look around?"

Stiles dragged in a shuddering breath, giving his alpha a slight nod. They made the small walk up to the house. "Think we could plant a garden?"

"Which kind?"

"A vegetable garden. In the backyard? A flower garden in the front?" Asked Stiles, yelping as Scott grabbed him in a tight hug as he walked by.

"Maybe we could plant a few white bell bushes. They were your mom's favorite, right?" Asked Scott, letting Stiles go save for an arm over his shoulders.

The pregnant teen smiled. "Yeah. They smell awesome." He entered the house, shivering a bit at the cold breeze filtering in from every window. The scent of wood and paint assaulting his sense of smell. "Oh wow." He looked around the front landing. Eyes wide and taking in everything. "Are all the bedrooms upstairs?" He asked Scott as the teen wolf showed him the kitchen. Trying to not laugh as Isaac was stuck helping Peter tile the back splash. Spackle stuck in the boy's blonde hair.

"Yeah." Scott smiled, walking him into the large dinning room. "We're going to get a huge table. Big enough to sit twelve!" He used his free hand to sweep it in an arc over the empty space.

"This way," Derek said, reaching out to take Stiles's hand. Leading him into the living room. It was broken into two rooms. One near the front the other near the back of the house. "The area near the front door is the front room. A few couches will go there. Facing each other, with a wide coffee table between them. For guests, during meetings." he turned the teen to look at the other area. "This space will be the living room. We'll put a tv in here, with a few couches."

"Yeah. Get some gaming systems, and dvd player. Be a nice place for everyone to relax in after or before any meetings." Scott interjected. Smiling warmly, "let's let him pick out the first bedroom."

Derek gave Scott a sour look. "I already picked it out for him."

"What?" protests Scott. "Not the master bedroom. You already said that one was yours."

Stiles laughed. "Oh man! His face." He poked at Derek's flushed cheek. "Busted!"

"Shut up."

"Hehe. I see now. You want me all to yourself, don't you cuddlewolf?"

"Tsk! D-don't call me that." growled Derek. Avoiding their eyes.

Scott shook his head. "Your so easy to read, its sad." He turned on his heel with Stiles. Making their way upstairs. "It is a pretty sweet room." He comments to his best friend. Leading him down the hall to the last room. The door facing the stairs. Scott opes the doors. Both of them taking in the high ceiling. To the right was another door. "Master bathroom." Said Scott, catching Stiles' curious glance. He opened the bathroom door. Another door faced its own.

"Don't tell me that this bathroom has its own walk in closet?" Asked Stiles, glancing at the double sink counter, large jacuzzi tube and shower stall.

"Heh, nah. That door leads to the second biggest room in the house."

"Babies' room." Says Derek, opening the door from the other side. Taking Stiles on a tour of what would be the babies' nursery. "We'll get it stocked up soon. Three cribs."

"For real?" asked Scott, eyes wide.

"Yup." smirked Stiles. "Three heartbeats, three babies." He gently patted his stomach. "Though, before we stock up on baby gear, could we use this room as mine? Not sure if I wanna room with Derek just yet." His voice was soft.

Derek's back with straight. "You've been… um. You've already been sleeping with me?"

"That's because you and Peter won't leave me at home alone." He pouted. "I'd like my own space. A place for me.to retreat to."

Derek's shoulders slumped slightly. Nodding, he left the room. "This one then." He called.

Curious, the teens followed the sound of his voice. The room on the left of the master bedroom had its door open. "Oh. Nice." Stiles said in awe. A large window took up most of the west wall. Giving a beautiful view of the Hale property.

"Check this out," Scott said, opening up the modest closet. "If you push at the wall right," a click sounded, "here, it opens a secret door into the master bedroom. Every room has one. Just in case. The closest's all have a hidden wall to allow entrance into the next room." He beamed, "my idea."

"Sweet." Stiles said in awe. Walking into the master bedroom. Then back into the other room. "I'll take this one. What's that door?" He asked, pointing to the one across the opposite wall.

"Bathroom. Its shared with the room on the other side. Same over in the other rooms." Derek said. "There is only one guest restroom, and its down stairs off from the kitchen. The bathrooms upstairs are only accessible from bedrooms."

"That's weird." Stiles looked about the bathroom. "What if they need a shower?"

"Ones in the basement, where the spare guest room is located." Interjected Scott. "Only people we trust, like my mom and your dad can use that room."

Stiles nodded, "Okay. That makes more sense." He turned around, a sad look on his face. "My dad isn't going to like that I am moving out. And into this home."

"Its for…" started Derek, pausing as Stiles nods, holding up a hand.

"For the best. I know. The pups and I are safer in the pack house, just in case something nasty enters town."

Derek nodded.

Scott looking grim. "I doubt anything will happen. Most supernatural bad guys know not to mess with this pack."

Stiles only gave his friend a weak smile.

~week seven, moving day

Stiles picked up one of the last boxes of his things. "Hey!" He yelled at Isaac, as the teen took the box from him. "I'm not an invalid! I can carry that."

Isaac shook his head, looking at the pregnant teen over his shoulder. "Peter's orders. No heavy lifting for you."

Stiles gaped at him, even as he left the room. "Bah? That box wasn't heavy!" He yells. Just about ready to start stomping his feet.

"Hey, kiddo." John says, entering the mostly empty room. Only his dresser, desk and bed remind.

"Hey, dad." He grumbled lightly, nodding as his father approached him, arms up as if to hug his boy. Stiles wrapped his arms around his father. Enjoining his warmth.

John rested his chin on Stiles' head. "I'm still not good with you moving out." He sighed, rubbing gently at his son's back. "And into the Hale house."

Stiles took in the scent of his father's uniform. "I know. But, its the safest place besides Deaton's. And I doubt the vet would want me to hang out over there for another seven or so months." He chuckled, laughing harder as his dad huffed out a laugh.

"I doubt he would. Speaking of Deaton, I was talking to Melissa, so, the vet is gonna be your pregnancy doctor, right?"

Stiles pulled away with a nod. "Yup. Don't really want more people to know about my special parts than I already have." He shrugged, watching Isaac return with Scott. The two moving his empty desk out of the room. "Don't think of this as good bye, dad." He said, after seeing the pained look on his old man's face.

"I know. Derek gave me a set of keys for the house." He jingled the keys in his work pants. "For emergencies."

"For any time." corrected Stiles. Touching his fingers to his father's arm. "Any and all times. I'm not going to do much but school and being lazy around the house. Once I am too big to not show, we're going to switch me to home schooling." Another shrug. "Last year, no big."

John nodded, stepping forward to help the boys with the dresser as they returned. Scott gave him a bright smile, "We got it, Sheriff. Could easy carry it by myself. But, I don't want to bang it into anything." Isaac nodded, leaving with Scott to take it down to the moving truck.

"Hey!" Stiles made a dash for the bed. "Let's take this down before they can stop us humans!" He gave his father a wicked grin.

John smirked right back, helping Stiles take down his mattress. Much to the outcry from Isaac. The Stilinski's shared a laugh at the affronted glares they received from the werewolves.

"Tell me I can't do something." Stiles glared back, though it looked more like he was squinting.

Derek laughed along with the two, while Peter huffed in irritation.

Once everything was loaded in the moving truck, Stiles gave his father one last hug. "Come over for dinner. I don't care what time that ends up being for you. I need to make sure you stick to your diet."

John groaned, "Come on, kiddo. I'd end up at your place early or really late." He ran his hand through his son's hair. "You need all the sleep you can get right now."

Stiles smiled up at his dad. A fond look taking over his features. "Yeah yeah." One last squeeze and he left his dad on the porch. Walking up to Derek's car. "Take care!"

"You too, kiddo!" His father waved, heaving a sigh he got into his cruiser to start his shift at the station.

~week eight

"Look at my tummy!" Cried Stiles, he was standing in the middle of the living room. Shirtless and patting his stomach.

Isaac and Scott looked up from their game. "Wow. You are started to show."

"That or he just gorged himself on all the food in the fridge."

"Did not, Scott! It's my babies bump!" He beamed, yelping as Peter wrapped his arms around the teen from behind.

"You'll catch a cold going around like this." Said the older man. Taking in the sight of Stiles only in sleeping pants. Barefoot even.

"Uh… the house is hot enough as it is. Its almost April. Already getting in the seventies outside." He grumbled, yelping again as Peter picked him up bridal style. Forcing him upstairs to his room. "P-peter?"

"Shh." Murmured the wolf, laying Stiles upon his unmade bed. Brushing his fingers down the boy's front. Eyes flashing blue as his finger tips grazed his bump. "Hmmm." He hummed, pleased. "Let me take care of you." he leaned over Stiles, nuzzling his cheek. Placing a kiss to his throat as he worked his mouth down the boy's front.

"Ahh, but!" Stiles squirmed. He had only been intimate with Peter once. And that ended up spiraling into a weekend of sex.

Peter sat up once he reached Stiles' chest. Rubbing both of his hands against the slightly swollen flesh.

Stiles whimpered loudly. His hips arching off of the bed. "Oh my… gah! Peter." He whimpered, looking up at the wolf.

Peter smirked at the boy, shushing him gently. He bent over the boy, pulling a perked nipple into his mouth. Adding a gentle suckle. Groaning a the whimpering-moan Stiles let out.

"Why… why does that feel so good?" He gasped, arching his back. Thighs falling open, hand slipping into his night pants. Finger tips brushing his soft sex.

Peter leaned away with a lewd pop. Smirking at the sound of want Stiles set free. He hooked his fingers into the boy's night pants, helping him get out of them. "Why, naughty boy, not panties?"

Stiles flushed, "I don't wear panties!"

"Mm." He hummed, bending forward to nuzzle his now aching pussy. "Think you should start. Be so pretty in panties." He huffed, sending a gust of warm air against the small pussy. He grazed his tongue flat against the tight slit. Eyes flashing at the startled sound of pleasure from Stiles. His tongue quickly finding the twitching clit. He suckled on the little nub.

"Oh! Oh god!" Stiles whimpered, legs bending to plant his bare feet on the sheets of his bed. Hand holding Peter's head in place as he ground up against that wicked mouth.

Peter pressed his middle finger up into the boy's body. His arm started to thrust. Adding another finger, he used mouth and fingers to open him up. Ears absorbing the sweet intakes of air and mewling gasps Stiles lets free. A rumble vibrates up as he feels the boy climax on his fingers. Coating his palm with his slick.

Stiles lays back, body limp from his orgasm. He pushed at Peter's head. Trying to close his thighs. "No. Its too much."

"Shh… I've got you, baby." He murmurs, shifting on the bed. His jeans opening as he digs in them for his erection. Both groaning as the thick head presses into that sweet little pussy. "Stiles," he sighs, slowly bottoming out. Cock head pressing against the tight cervix.

"D-don't knot m-me. Okay?" Stiles stammered, reaching up to push up Peter's v-neck shirt.

The wolf helped the boy, "Why, pretty little human?" He rumbled, pulling out just as gently as he had slipped in.

"Don't wanna be stuck." He pouted.

"Hmm." He shifted his grip until he had hold of the boy's hips. "I'll try not to." He smirked. Before Stiles could protest, Peter started to pound into the small sex. Taking him quickly, chasing his own orgasm. For once he was trying to get to his climax before his cock decided to tie with the boy.

"Damn it, Peter!"

Stiles tilted his head, seeing Derek in his door way. "Don't wan' him 'o knot me." He panted. His hands grazing down Peter's front.

Derek crossed the room in a few long strides. Coming up behind Peter. His left arm wrapped up around his uncles chest. "Fucking him, tsk. We talked about this, dear uncle." He growled into his ear.

Peter panted, hips continued to thrust. "He looked too good to resist. Belly bulging with pups. The sweet scent of him pregnant." He huffed, "I was good this time. Got him off first."

Derek growled louder this time. Wrapping his other arm around Peter's waist. Pulling the male away from Stiles. He spun his uncle around until he sat on the edge of the bed. Falling to his knees, he quickly engulfed his uncle's cock.

"Oh fuck!" grunted Peter, watching with wide eyes as his nephew's head started to bob. His ear twitched as Stiles scrambled to his knees next to Peter. Draping over his back to watch.

"Why is that so hot?" the teen said in awe. Reaching around Peter, Stiles took hold of Derek's dark hair. Holding the alpha's head in place, whispering for Peter to fuck his nephew's pretty mouth. "Man… I wish I had a cock. Bet his mouth feels so good." He panted into Peter's ear. "Does his mouth feel good?"

"God yes!" Groaned the beta, hips thrusting up. Grunting as Derek choked on his cock head. "Gonna cum. Hold still." He growled, humping his face once, twice more before he spurted into that warm mouth. "Derek!" He groaned, jerking forward.

"Oh wow." Stiles panted, cheeks flushed with renewed arousal.

Derek grunted, brow drawn together as he drank his uncle's cum. Using his tongue to clean the still twitching flesh. He let him slip from his lips. Gazing at the cock before him, his knot barely formed. He cleared his throat before speaking, "My turn." He stood, pushing Peter to his knees before him. Undoing his jeans until they rested at mid-thigh. Cock hard and proud between his legs.

Peter gave him a sour look. "Is this really necessary?"

Derek flashed his alpha eyes. "Yes. I told you, that you can't have sex with Stiles unless another pack member is with you."

"What?" Blushed Stiles.

"Its for your protection. At least until you mate permanently with one of us." Explained Derek, fisting Peter's short hair, moving his lips against his cock.

"Oh." Stiles says softly, face beet red. His knees parting as he rubbed at his sex. "Please, Peter? I wanna watch you blow your nephew. So hot." He panted.

Peter sent a glare up at Derek, mumbling out; "Fine." Before slipping the large cock into his mouth. Groaning at the strong scent. Tasting precum on his tongue.

"Just open wide and hold still, dear uncle." Groaned Derek. Using both hands to hold his head still, he started to pound into his uncle's mouth. Grunting as the beta was forced to take him deep into his throat.

"Ohhh." Panted Stiles, rubbing his clit faster. 

Peter slurped on the cock. Making weak grawking sounds. Hands resting on Derek's thighs. Trying to breathe through his nose as his alpha used his throat for his own pleasures. Eyes growing wide as his knot formed, pressing against his lips as the cock in his throat erupted. Forcing him to drink his nephew's cum. "Gah!" He grunts as Derek pulls free.

"Next time, do what I say." grunted Derek. Cock jerking up, spurting cum across Peter's face. A rumble of approval vibrates out of his chest as Stiles leans over Peter's face to lick up his cum. "Good boy." He growls gently.

"My pussy hurts." Complained the boy. Lifting up slick fingers. Gasping as Derek licks them clean.

"Get some sleep." He murmured against Stiles' lips. Giving him a soft kiss before pulling away, dragging Peter to his feet, taking him with him.

"Sleepy nap time." Moans Stiles, flopping onto his back to just do that.

(Tbc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sex! And incest! Cus I'm a pervert!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy weeks nine to twelve. In which Stiles gets his own style of revenge on Derek's "two wolves at a time" rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry this took so damn long! About 3/4th of this has been ready to go since about December 23rd, 2014. But, I got a horrible case of writers block. So here is chapter 3. Updated some of the tags.

~week nine

A couple of days had passed from when Stiles learned of Derek's sex rule. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. But, for the most part he only shrugged and moved on from there.

It was a rare day for Stiles, everyone, except Isaac, was gone for the day. So, in that spirit, Stiles woke late. He mumbled into his pillow, wincing at the amount of saliva upon his pillow. "Mmph?" He worked his jaw, shaking his head. He found that his nose was a bit stuffy. So in his sleep his mouth dropped open to allow him to breathe.

Scratching at his growing belly, he wondered into his shared bathroom. A hot shower would hopefully open his sinuses. He could hope right?

He sighed in contentment, leaving the bathroom in only a fluffy batman towel. What he didn't expect was Isaac milling about in his room. "What's up?"

"You." smirked the blonde.

"Uhh..?"

"Heh. Its almost one. Wanted to check up on you." He lifted a hand, indicating a plate with some sandwiches on Stiles desk. A glass of orange juice next to it.

"Hey! Thanks, dude." Stiles beamed up at the taller boy. He crossed his room to the desk, pausing as Isaac blocked his path. "What?"

Isaac tilted his head, making his short curls bounce. "I… I don't know. I just.." before he could finish, he fell to his knees. Parting the black and yellow towel.

Stiles gasped as the teen's hot mouth pressed against his soft sex. "I-isaac!" The hand holding up his towel shot out with his free hand to embed in Isaac's curls. "Wha?" He stammered, thighs parting to allow the boy more room. Crying out as his tongue pushes against the smooth cunt. Forehead gently grazing his baby bump. "You.. you can't. You'll g-get in trouble."

Isaac pulls back. A confused look on his face. "Don't you want to feel good? Because you smell so good." He confessed, pupils growing. "I've been wanting to taste your cunt for weeks. Once I could scent that you were pregnant with a pack members pup." He nuzzled against the moist folds. Lapping up Stiles' natural fluids. "So good."

The pregnant teen could only hold onto the blonde's hair. Hips stuttering forward on their own. "But.. the rule.." he gasped out. Feeling his own pussy become swollen the more Isaac worked on it.

"Wha ruu?" Isaac asked, voice muffled. His tongue working it's way into the now dripping sex. Hands holding slender hips still, his thumbs rubbing up and down Stiles' belly. Red mouth huffing hotly against the small sex.

Stiles gasped at the vibration of the other's voice. His clit tingling. "Ngh! Hah.. the r-rule that D-derek made. That I can't have sex with a wolf unless there are two in the room." He whimpered as Isaac pulled away, confusion on the blonde's face.

"He hasn't said anything about that." In a swift movement the other boy was standing before Stiles. "I just want to help you feel good." He paused, scenting the air. "You smell so good like this." He nuzzled his smooth cheek against the pregnant teen's. Breathing into his ear. "So fertile, so ripe."

"Hah hah. But.. Derek told Peter that he cou-" he trailed off, blushing brightly at Isaac. Brain whirling away. "That jerk! He just doesn't want Peter to have sex with me." He turned his head towards Isaac. His mouth seeking out for the blonde's.

Isaac sigh contentedly as his lips brushed against Stiles'. His jaw flexing as he opened up to take Stiles' tongue into his mouth. His hands holding the pregnant teen against him. Moaning at the feel of his bump against his own flat stomach. "Hah.. Peter did tell me something interesting the other day."

"Hmm?" Murmured Stiles, pulling his mouth away. Eyes dark as he leaned over, licking broad stripe up his throat. A startled yelp left him as the other boy brushed his fingers against his puffy nipples.

A playful smirk pulls at Isaac's lips. "He said that male werewolves can also carry young. That he wouldn't be surprised that I, Jackson or Scott end up pregnant before you pop." He pulled back, reaching down to pet the growing bump. "He said it might be best that we focus on you and not each other." Both hands were now cupping the swell. "Though, I think Scott would look good pregnant."

Stiles snorts, "So, Peter is encouraging everyone to sex me up, but Derek doesn't want Peter to be alone with me. And you want Scott pregnant. I'm not sure which is weirdest." A look passed over his face as he thought. "Heh, though a pregnant Jackson would be hilarious."

Isaac shrugged, a smile on his face. "So, do you want to have sex?" He asked, rubbing gentle circles on the boy's belly. Ears tuned into the sounds of three quick hearts beating a quicker beat then the sound of Stiles' heart.

He nodded, lip suddenly caught between his teeth. "Yeah," he sighed out. Taking a step back, calve bumping his bed. "Can.. can I ride you?" He asks, a wave of shyness flowing through him.

The blonde smiled brighter, "Yeah. Here." He pulled his shirt off. Watching Stiles sit on his bed, thighs spread as he watched Isaac. His hand rubbing at his smooth plump cunt. He shed his jeans. Boxer briefs going along with the rough denim. Isaac brushed a hand down his own chest. Trailing it down to his flat stomach, parting his fingers until his middle and ring fingers framed his firm cock. Shifting his hand until his cock jerked side to side. He smirked again, feeling cocky. Taking in the scent of Stiles' arousal.

Stiles shifted on the bed, kneeling on the rumpled sheets. He patted the bed, heart hammering as Isaac got up onto the bed. He watched intently as the teen laid down. His hand still holding his cock up. The shaft a dark red, the head exposed from his foreskin. Stiles moaned at the sight, he had only felt the blonde's cock once. Cheeks flushed as he crawled over the boy, straddling his hips. One hand keeping his cunny lips parted, the other guiding the hot cock to his cunt. "Mmph."

"That's it, baby." crooned Isaac, moving both hands to steady the other boy. Thumbs once again rubbing against his baby bump. "Such a tight, wet pussy. Does my cock feel good in that little cunt?" He asked, groaning as Stiles worked his cock into his pussy until his plump pussy lips rested against Isaac's groin.

Stiles shifted his hips, gasping as Isaac's cock shifted in him. "Ohh wow. Yeah." His heavy lidded eyes watched the teen wolf's face, as he lifted himself up slightly, only to drop back down on that ridged flesh. "So good. In my lil cunt."

They took their time this once. Knowing that no one would be home for hours yet. In his pleasure Stiles kept catching his bottom lip with his teeth. Soft gasps and harsh pants left him as he rode the blonde wolf.

"Isaac!" came a sudden voice.

Both teens started, looking at Stiles' bedroom door. Taking in the sight of a pissed Jackson. Stiles pulled his fisted hands away from Isaac's chest as he sits up. "What?" growled the boy. "Kinda busy."

Jackson stormed the rest of the way into the room. "Isn't having sex at this time bad for the pups?" He growled back, looking just about ready to pull Stiles away and pummel Isaac.

The pregnant teen snorted. "If I was pregnant with a human baby, then maybe. Deaton told me that the 'essence' of werewolves would help keep my energy levels up. So I don't sleep through my pregnancy." He patted the blonde on the stomach. "And Isaac isn't making me do something I don't want to. If he was, do you really think I'd be on top?" He rambled on, raising a brow at Jackson.

Isaac remained quiet, letting Stiles handle the hot headed teen. His eyes watching the boys. Any sign that Jackson would harm Stiles, and he spring, carefully, (he does have the boy on his cock,) into action.

Jackson huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Body radiating annoyance. His eyes flickering blue, trying to keep his composer. "Fine."

"Wait!" Stiles reaches out, catching Jackson by the belt. "Derek told me that I can't have sex with only one wolf at a time, that there has to be two in the room, or with me at a time. But, Isaac said that Derek never told him that." He glanced over at the blonde under him, who nodded. Stiles turned his warm honey orbs up at Jackson. "Did he tell you that rule?"

Jackson shook his head, "No. He only told me that I should check the house when he leaves for the day. Something about Peter being a creeper." His brows set themselves into a stern expression.

Stiles tugged Jackson closer to the bed. "That pisses me off. Just because he's our alpha doesn't mean he can put that rule up for only one of you." He grumbled, a slow wicked smile pulled at his features. "I have an idea. Stay, scent mark me, if Derek wants more than one wolf to be with me at a time, let's play that rule to our advantage."

Jackson gave the boy a startled look. "M-me?" He stammered, swallowing loudly. "I thought you hated me."

Stiles shrugs, "I don't like ass hats. You haven't been one in a while. You've finally figured out that the world doesn't revolve around you. Which is good. Cus it revolves around me." He held his face as straight as he could, at the 'thats bullshit' look from both boys he cracked, laughing full of mirth.

A small smile played at Jackson's mouth. He stood next to the bed as Stiles undid his belt. Eyes glued to the pregnant teen's hands. Grunting softly, lips parting as Stiles rubs at his growing erection through his jeans. Button and fly soon undone. Jackson trying hard to keep all pleasure sounds quiet, even as Stiles pulls his cock free from his open jeans. "Gah." He gasped suddenly, a wet eager mouth sucking at his cock head.

Isaac humped up against Stiles, watching the other use his mouth on Jackson's cock. Hands on his hips as he holds him up easily as he fucks up into him.

Stiles pulls off of the hot cock. "Were you cut before you were bit?" He asked Jackson, looking up at the standing teen's face, hand jerking the cock in his grasp.

A slight blush bloomed across Jackson's high cheeks. "Ah.. yeah?" He stammers, his normal swagger shattered. The scent of Stiles pregnant with pack pups messing with his senses. "It was weird. Once I became a werewolf it returned. When Lydia.." he swallowed down a sudden rush of anger, "She got grossed out. She wasn't used to it." He grumbled.

Stiles nodded, "That's what I thought. Cus, Scott told me that his grew back too. After, you know." He pulled his hand forward, making the extra skin fully cover the leaking head. "I think cocks look much better with foreskin." He murmured, looking up with lust hooded eyes, tongue sneaking out to play with said skin.

Jackson's hips stuttered forward, fucking himself into that firm grip. "Too much information about McCall." He grumped, blush still painting his cheeks. His nostrils flared at the scent of Isaac's coming orgasm.

As if sensing it himself, Stiles pulled his lips from Jackson's cock, "Don't knot me. Okay?" He tried to suppress the giggle that bubbled up at Isaac's whimper. "I know, but if we wanna get Jackson's cum in me too, we'll run out of time before the others get back." He started to quickly jerk Jackson's cock, wanting to get him closer. "Come on Isaac." He panted, "Come in me." He sighed, rotating his hips, grinding himself against Isaac's groin.

Isaac nearly howled at the sensation and Stiles eager begging. Pulling his hands away from tender human flesh as the strain of keeping his knot back caused his claws to form. His hips jerked up as he flooded the wet boy pussy. "Ahh! God!" He snarled, eyes flashing gold.

"Mmph! Yess!" Stiles moaned, back arching as fresh cum filled him up. He stilled his hand, looking up Jackson's body, face pressed into his hip. "H-how.. do you w-want me?" He stammered, cheeks flushed.

Jackson gulped at the sight. His own hand gripping the base of his cock. "On your back. Want to see." He stepped back as Isaac and Stiles shifted on the bed. Eyes flashing blue at the sight of the pregnant teen spread legged for him. Pack jizz leaking out of that pregnant little cunt. "God.." he huffed, bed dipping as he joined the other two. Holding himself steady. A rumble of approval radiated off of his wolf as he sunk into that messy cunt. "Damn it, Stilinsky." He growled, "If I had known you had such a sweet pussy, I probably wouldn't have been such an ass to you." He gave a shallow thrust.

"Gee thanks." mumbled Stiles. Face not showing any distaste, just raw lust.

Jackson flushed as he realized he wasn't going to last much longer. His wolf was happily rolling in the scent of a pregnant pack member. The scent of pack so close around him. He hadn't realized how much he needed this pack until his father sent him away. "Gonna fill you up." He growled, hands firm on Stiles' hips. Eyes focused on his baby bump as he gave a few more thrusts. His left hand shifted, bringing his thumb near that small pleasure nub. "You want that, don't you?" He huffed.

Stiles whimpered as his clit was played with. Making his back arch. Lips parting as his sex flexed around that cock. Crying out as his orgasm rocked through his body. Another whimper left him as Jackson stiffened against him, filling him up with cum. "Gnngh!"

"Yeah." sighed the jock. Holding himself still.

Stiles vaguely noticed Isaac getting off the bed. "That.. was awesome." He panted, whining as he pulled out slowly. Watching both boys clean him up with the warm wash rags Isaac had left to get. "Urs the best." He slurred, as unconsciousness claimed him.

Isaac frowned down at Stiles. "What's wrong?" asked Jackson, taking the rags once the eighteen year old was cleaned up.

"He never ate his lunch."

Jackson looked confused, he shook his head as he went to put the rags in a laundry hamper.

~week ten

"Lemme alone." Stiles growled. Swatting at Derek as his alpha came up to help him off the couch. "I can get to the bathroom by myself." He snapped, padding down the hall.

The alpha huffed just about ready to pull out his own hair. He gave Scott a glare.

"What?" asked the teen. "He's still mad at you, alright?" He smirked, remembering coming home less than a week ago to the scent of Jackson and Isaac having had sex with Stiles while everyone else was out for the day.

"It was for his own safety." Hissed Derek, sitting with a sigh. Hands covering his face. "I still have trust issues with Peter. I know this."

Scott nodded, "I'm actually surprised that you just voiced that." He leans forward, "Look, get him something nice, food related, and tell him that. Let him know that you just don't want to see him or the pups get hurt."

Derek lowered his hands. Eyes flicking to stare into Scott's. "You'll make a great alpha someday." He says softly. Almost in awe over the teen. He frowns as Scott shrugs.

"He's easy if you know how to deal with these mood swings."

Derek decided to change his mind. He huffed as he got up, leaving Stiles' spot empty once again. Watching the pregnant teen re-enter the living room. "I'm going for a food run. Want anything?" He asks the two.

Stiles picks up his controller again, preparing himself to defeat Scott. "I don't need anything." He grumbled, adding in his head, "from you." He sighed as he un-paused the game.

Derek sighed, turning to leave the house. Ears perking as Scott whispers to his back. "Curly fries and a coke." He sighs again, grabbing his jacket and keys as he goes.

~week eleven

"Move!" He nearly screams, shoving Peter out of his way. As he scrambles into the bathroom, he marvels how easily he was able to move the wolf. "Oh my god." He sighed.

Peter smirked in the hallway. Poor boy was rushing to the toilet every twenty minutes.

~week twelve

The pack sat at the kitchen island. Just enough stools around it to host all six of them. Stiles sat to Derek's right, Scott to his alpha's left. Peter across the island, Jackson to his left, Isaac to his right. All eyes were on Derek as the alpha sighs. "Alright. I'll start by saying that I had made that rule for only Peter." He sends a pointed look to his uncle at the snort he got. "I was just thinking of Stiles' welfare. Peter started all this. I just don't want a repeat of that weekend."

Stiles leaned back, arms crossed over his cheat. "I get that. So, thanks."

Scott frowned, brows drawing together. "If you were so worried, why didn't you just tell all of us, when you made that rule to Peter?"

A sigh escaped Derek, "I wasn't thinking. But, now that we are all aware of it, we can drop it, or revise it." He looked at Stiles, then back to Peter.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't mind the rule. I was just mad that it was only for Peter. I get it, he's a shady ass wolf. But, he's been really good about making sure I'm safe and content. Yesterday he waited on me all day while everyone was gone." He smirked as Peter avoided the eyes of the pack. "It was awesome. I only had to get up to pee." He laughed.

Derek nodded. "Do you want to keep the rule?"

Another shrug. "Deaton says that werewolf semen is good for me right now. The magical energy can help me from getting drained." He tapped his chest. "It'll keep my spark from waning."

Scott leaned forward, elbows on the island counter top. "How about we assign days? One wolf a day? But, I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself."

Isaac smirked, "You just need the semen, right? Does he have to be injected, ingested or just rubbed into your skin?"

Stiles blushed brightly, eyes wide. "Um."

Derek sighed again, "It can be all three. His skin can absorb the magical properties. A dose of fluids a day might be the best. How about we leave it up to you if you want to have sex with that wolf on that day." He looked at Stiles, eyes soft. "How's that sound?"

The pregnant teen nods. "Okay. Yeah. That would be ok. So um, do I pick out who I see on what day?"

Peter sits up, "Monday is a busy day for everyone one. Scott and Isaac get to school early to catch up on the homework they always forget to do during the weekend. Jackson has his therapy. And Derek does his weekly territory check." He leans back, "So, as I am the only one here all day Monday, let's have it be my day to spoil and care for Stiles?"

"Okay." Stiles says softly, a faint blush upon his cheeks.

"I'll take Tuesdays." says Jackson.

"Friday." Derek says, looking at the blonde jock. "I'm taking Tuesday. Scott will take Saturday, Isaac for Sunday." The teens nod, as Derek leans back. "Wednesday and Thursday will be free days. Stiles can pick to get his dose, or to skip it those days. Sound fair?"

Stiles sat in awe. "Oh. Yeah. That would be perfect." His face felt hot, he squirmed in his seat. "Okay."

(Tbc)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month four. Ultra sounds time! Also, new relationships are built. Stiles also wants five steaks, medium rare. Thank you very much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add more tags. Last chapter I was asked to remove a relationship tag. This chapter shows that that couple does have a sexual relationship. All thanks to a kinky Stiles.

~week thirteen

"I don't want too."

"Stiles."

"No, Derek."

Derek huffed, holding up a pair of the teen's jeans. "Why not?"

"Because those and every other pair I own don't fit right now. When I go outside, I have to wear Isaac's shoes. And.. . Can't Deaton just come here?"

The alpha's eyes went large, jeans held loose in his hand. "He can't bring the equipment over here. Don't you want to see the babies?" He asked, making his voice soft.

Stiles paused his game. Looking up at the older man. "I.. I do. But," he groaned, "My feet are swollen, and I really rather not do a lot of walking." A pout firm on his young face.

Derek nodded, "Alright." He left the room.

Stiles' eyes grew wide. He figured Derek would fight harder to get his way. He relaxed back on the couch, returning to his game.

A few minutes passed quietly. The faint sounds of gunfire sounding from the tv as Stiles completed game mission after mission. He glanced up as Derek blocked the tv with his form. "Dude? What the hell man?"

Derek sat on the coffee table, a pair of socks and what looked to be a pair of Isaac's shoes in his hands. He patiently dressed Stiles' feet. "Your going to your appointment. Isaac said you can keep these until you get your own."

"I'm in a pair of your sweats. I.."

"I know. Its fine. It's just Deaton. For your ultrasound appointment. Not the Hilton for a conference." Derek said, hands gentle. "When we are there, I'll ask Deaton for home remedies for your ankles and feet, alright?"

Stiles' eyes flicked over Derek's face. A faint pink hue painting his cheeks. "Fine."

"I'm going to pull the car up to the front steps. Be ready to go in five."

"Ugh.. fine."

~

They made it safely to Deaton's animal clinic. Having entered from the back, they waited for the vet in one of the back rooms. Stiles sitting on one of the large metal tables.

"Hello, gentlemen." Deaton called cheerfully, rolling in the ultrasound equipment, a smile upon his face. "Ready to get a glimpse at the pups?" He pulled on some blue latex gloves. A tube of gel in his hand.

Derek helped Stiles lay back. His jacket rolled up and under Stiles' head and shoulders. He watched closely as Stiles lifted up his shirt and pushed down his borrowed sweats until his belly was exposed.

Deaton went to work lubricating the teen's stomach, he set to work looking for the hidden bundles of joy. The machine beeped and booped as he moved the wand. "Ah. There they are." He hummed, with his free hand he took a few notes. "They are growing at the right rate." He took a screen shot of the two he could see easily. "Would you like to know the gender of at least one of the pups?" He asked, looking expectantly at the two.

"Is there really three?" Stiles blurted.

"From the sounds of it, yes. I can only make out two though. They sound healthy. And one is in perfect position to tell you the gender." He nodded to the screen. "At least one.."

"Wait." Derek interjected, shifting his gaze to Stiles. "Do you want to know?"

Stiles thought a second. "Yeah. Um.. yeah."

With Derek's nod, Deaton continued. "One of them seems to be a boy." He smiled.

Stiles smiled faintly. "That's.. that's awesome." He beamed up at Derek. "We will have a gender neutral baby shower though." He grimaced as Deaton cleaned his stomach.

"Deaton?"

"Yes, Derek?"

"Are there any home remedies for reducing swelling in feet and ankles?" He asked. Helping Stiles right himself and his clothing.

Deaton nodded, he went to his medicine cabinets. Having tossed his gloves into the trash. "Magnesium could be low. Here," he returned to the table with a few items. "Take one of these before bed. Its about two hundred milligrams of magnesium. This bottle," he gave it to Derek, "is grapefruit seed oil. Mix it with," he gave Derek another bottle, "this olive oil and give him a gentle massage. Let me show you." He brought up one of Stiles' feet. He showed Derek, while the foot was still in the shoe. "Go from his toes, up his ankle to his leg. A straight up motion. Understand?"

Derek nodded.

"The fluid is having a hard time going back up. When resting after the massage, elevate your ankles." He said to Stiles. "Also, soaking them in cool water can also help." He gently released the teen. "Any other questions?"

Derek shook his head, helping Stiles to stand. "If I think of anything, I'll give you a call."

"Of course."

"Thanks, Deaton." Stiles called as Derek ushered him out of the clinic.

~week fourteen

Stiles sighed in pleasure. Isaac had just finished giving him a full foot and ankle massage. The blonde wolf was officially one of Stiles' favorites.

While he relaxed on his bed, feet propped up, he thought about what Derek had said when he first found out he was pregnant. That he would have to make a choice on a permanent mate. Lucky for him, it was a blood ritual that would bind him to said wolf for life. He knew who he wanted. The only problem was he had his eye on more than one wolf.

"Man." He grumbled, a hand covering his eyes, other resting on his chest. "I know Isaac likes me, but not like he does Jackson." He sighs, having caught the two other boys staring at the other when he thought he wasn't being watched. "Now, if only Jackson will get the stubborn stick out of his ass and let Isaac know he's interested."

He also loved Scott, but hadn't had sex with him since that first time. Which as far as Stiles was concerned, was fine with him. Scott was like a brother to him. He knew he would always love Scott. Just, probably not sexually.

That left Derek and Peter. He knew Peter cared for him. And the two times he'd been with the oldest wolf in their small pack, Derek had shown up and asserted his dominance over his uncle. The idea of it made Stiles tingle. He liked watch nephew and uncle engage in sexual acts in front of him. He wished he could be mated to both, as all tje books Deaton gave him on werewolf mating bonds said that once a wolf was mated, no others would interest him or her. Arousal, even if stimulated, would not be achieved.

He sighed again. Staring up at the ceiling now, both hands on his stomach. He perked up as he heard Jackson yell into the house that he and Isaac were going to the movies. Stiles smirked, "Bout time, Jack!" He beamed to a wall. Scott was at the clinic, that left him in the house alone with just Peter and Derek.

He rested a few minutes. Mulling an idea around in his head. It was a sudden thought. It did help that it was also one of his free days. He could either have sex, accept a donation of semen from a wolf of his choice or not. All up to him. He smirked, "Derek? Peter?" He called softly, knowing they would easily hear him. "Can you guys come here?"

He heard a faint thump. As if something was dropped downstairs. Heavy footfalls sounded quick. Derek pausing by his open bedroom door as he watches Peter rush up the stairs.

"I don't think he is hurt. Don't rush yourself, uncle."

"Hmm. When a gentleman is summoned, its rude to leave the caller waiting."

"Since when have you ever been a gentlemen?" Asked Derek, walking into Stiles' room with his uncle.

"Nephew, you wound me." Peter pressed a hand to his chest. Looking hurt.

"Right." drawled Stiles. "I called you guys because I want a donation." He smirked.

Derek nodded, turning to leave the room.

"Um, hey." called the teen.

Derek paused, looking back at the teen. His brow drawn together. "Do you want to watch me?"

"Kinky." smirked Peter.

Stiles smiled at the older wolves. "Yes, and no." He shifted to sit on the edge of his bed. "Actually. I want to watch the two of you get each other off." He raised his brows, tipping his head down. Looking as meek as he could. Eyes big, pleading. "Please?" He made a soft whimpering sound. "I really, really like it when you guys touch each other."

Derek's brows were trying really hard to merge with his hair line. Peter looked as collected as he always did. The kin looked at each other. As if sizing the other up. "I'm willing." Peter spoke first. Eyes on his nephew, his thumbs hooking into his jeans.

Green hued eyes flicker over both their faces. A faint blush coloring his cheeks. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought about his uncle that way before all of this. Though, being a born werewolf gave him better control over his emotions. He took a deep breath as he nodded. "Anything for you, Stiles."

The teen beamed up at them. "Awesome!" He got up from the bed. "Can we do this in your room?" He asked Derek, putting his hand on his alpha's arm. 

Derek looked at that hand, he nodded. "Yes." He turned to leave the teen's room, using the secret door to shortcut into his own room. Peter following silently behind them. He watched as Stiles went to remove the heavy blankets from his bed. "Wait, let us." He stepped up with Peter to push the blankets down off the foot of the bed. The white cotton sheets looking crisp, clean, against the contrast of his navy blue pillow cases.

"Move this." Stiles pointed at the plush rocking chair. The one Stiles picked out for his room. Knowing if he was nursing one of the pups in the future he would want the reclining chair in place of a wooden traditional rocking chair.

Derek moved the chair close enough to the bed that Stiles could still put up the foot rest, while still being able to watch them on the bed. "Thanks!" beamed the boy. Slipping into the comfortable chair. "You may now begin."

Peter started to remove his clothing. Leaving them in a pile at the foot of the bed, in a pile on the floor. "What would you like to see us do, my sweet boy?"

Stiles blushed at the nickname. "Um. Whatever you two are comfortable with. Hand jobs. Though, blow jobs would be pretty hot."

"You sure you wouldn't like to see us fuck?"

"Crude, much, Peter?" asked Derek, having pulled his tee shirt off. Tossing it at his clothing hamper.

Stiles makes a soft mewling sound. Wiggling in his chair. "If.. if you want too." He sighs out, thighs parting a bit. The teen stayed dressed. This was a show for him.

Peter nodded, looking at Derek expectantly. "Do you have any lubricant, nephew?" His jeans joined the rest of his clothing. Smirking as Stiles made a choked sound of pleasure at the sight of him naked.

Derek nodded stiffly. "Yeah." He brought out the bottle of lube from his night stand. "Will this work?" He tossed it to Peter.

"Synergy?" questioned Peter, looking it over. "Heh. A water and silicone hybrid? Nice." He tossed it on the bed near the pillows. "That'll work." He crawled onto the bed, stalking on his hands and knees towards the side of the bed Derek stood next too. As he reached him, he placed his hands on his nephew's jeans. Helping his alpha to shed the rest of his clothing. "There we go." He smirked, lifting himself up until his face was close to Derek's. "If I try something you don't like, say something. I'll back off." He murmured, brushing his lips against Derek's. Keeping it light, giving him plenty of room to back away.

Derek groaned, his left hand rising up to grip at Peter's nape. Holding him still as he deepened the kiss. He quickly took control of the kiss. Parting Peter's jaw, diving his tongue deep.

Stiles watched quietly. Mouth parting in a soft 'o' at the sight before him. Feeling himself become aroused. Watching as both wolves grew hard slowly. Cocks rising up. Filling up.

Peter pulled back with a gasp. Drinking in lung fulls of arousal. His eyes flicker towards Stiles, irises flashing blue momentarily. He glanced back at Derek, shifting off the bed to kneel before his nephew. He pressed his face against that alpha cock. Breathing in his hard, flushed cock's scent. Mouth pressed against his full balls. "Would you like to fuck my throat, dear nephew?" He asked, voice rough.

Derek petted his uncle. "Do it." He nearly growled, grunting as that wicked mouth ran up the underside of his cock.

Peter licked at Derek's slit. Groaning at the flavor, the scent of his precum. He suckled that cock head into his mouth. Only using his mouth to touch him. His hands pressed against his own thighs. He looked up Derek's body, opening his jaw. He wiggled a bit, shifting his head from side to side as he went as far as his reflex would let him. A soft "Grawk." escaped his throat as his nephew's cock head bumped his throat.

"Fuck 'im." moaned Stiles, hands gripping his sweat pants. Feeling his slick bubble out of his slit. Coating the crotch of his sweats. "Mmph! Please, alpha." He moaned again. Nibbling at his bottom lip.

"Fuck." groaned Derek, shifting his hands to hold Peter still as he drove himself into that tight hot throat. His nostrils flared at the scents of arousal in the room. He could practically taste Stiles' slick from where he stood. He held himself deep as he could go in his uncle's throat. Pulling out suddenly, cock slapping free to smack against Peter's face. His chest rumbled as Peter took a ragged breath. Only to choke him again on his cock.

Tears of exertion formed in Peter's eyes. He had missed this the last few weeks. The taste of his nephew's cock. The weight of him on his tongue. The feel of him in his throat. That day a few weeks ago had only been a felting fantasy. He felt his own cock jerk up, oozing a steady stream of precum. Feeling it pool on his groin. Slicking up his inner thighs.

"That's it. Good boy." growled Derek, using his uncle's throat for his own selfish pleasure. Pulling off of him again, this time backing up. "On the bed. Hands and knees."

Peter got to his feet. Legs shaking as he got onto the bed. He rested his chest on the bed, face towards Stiles as his ass raised in the air. Knees parting to exposing his most intimate parts. "Alpha." He sighed.

Derek let a rumble of approval vibrate out of his chest at the sight. Cock bouncing at the whine his uncle gave him. He crawled up on the bed behind Peter. His palms groping his uncle's rear. Parting his muscular cheeks. Bending closer he murmured aloud, "Good boy. Such a good boy for your alpha." His breath ghosted hotly over that flexing ring of muscle. His tongue quick to chase that gust of warm air. Making Peter yelp in surprise.

"P-please!" He cried out.

Derek huffed as he grazed his tongue over Peter's rim. Tasting his musk. He pulled back long enough to grab the lubricant. He put a glob of the thick lube right on that flexing hole. Closing the bottle, he put it next to his leg as he pressed that artificial slick into his uncle's body. Groaning at his tight heat.

Stiles whimpered at the sight. He ran his hands down his thighs. Trying to keep himself from touching his soaked sex. Wanting to draw his pleasure out.

Gasps left Peter in quick huffs, he did his beat to hold still. Eyes focused on Stiles. He was a bit surprised with how gentle Derek was preparing him. He groaned loud and long as Derek added a second finger. A whimper left him when he felt a third. Hips jerking back as his nephew found his prostate. "Gah! D-derek!" He cried out, cock jumping. Precum pooling on the sheets below him.

"Like that?" Derek asked, twisting his wrist. Fingers dancing inside his uncle's hole. Feeling the muscles relax. "What do you need, pup?" He smirked at the irony. Here he was, younger but higher in rank. Fingers deep in his uncle's ass.

Peter whimpered again. Chanting his hips back. "I.. I need your cock, alpha. Please?" He whined, he knew he should feel shame for acting like a inexperienced pup. But, he couldn't help but feel good in this position for his alpha. While, what felt to him to be 'their' mate, watched.

"Such a good pup." Derek sighed, pulling his fingers free. "Hush now." He soothed, as Peter whined loudly at the loss. He coated his hand in excess lubricant. While, he and his uncle had their differences, he didn't want to cause unnecessary harm to his uncle. Once his cock was shiny with false slick, he pressed his cock head against that fluttering hole. Growling in pleasure as his uncle opened for him.

"Ohhh my god!" cried Stiles, finally losing the battle. His hands in his sweats, fingers playing with his wet cunt. Belly somewhat in his way. Arms framing that pup full belly.

Derek sank in slowly. Once fully sheathed in that tight heat, he held still a moment. Letting Peter adjust to his girth. "That's a good pup. Feel that alpha cock in that tiny little hole." He panted.

Peter whimpered, "Ngh. Feels good. Please? Please move. Need more." He sighed, bumping back, trying to get him deeper still.

A thought pinged in Stiles' pretty little head. "W.. will you knot him, alpha?" He grazed his thumb against his tingling clit.

Derek groaned at the thought. Imaging his knot stretching that tight hole. His potent seed flooding his uncle's fertile hole. "Hah.. I.. I shouldn't. I.. I could get him pregnant." He growled, panting harshly. Eyes flashing red. "My wolf likes that idea." He growls again. Cock jumping in that clenching heat. He knew though, that he wouldn't. While he was comfortable it seemed to have sex with his uncle, he didn't feel comfortable having pups with his own kin.

"B-breed me, alpha!" cried Peter, nearly yelping as Derek suddenly dropped his body against his back.

"You want that, slutty pup?" growled Derek, fists pressed into the sheets as he started to thrust with earnest. Hips snapping quick against his uncle's raised ass. "Want your own nephew to fill you with pups?" He nipped at his ear. Mouth shifting until he reached his shoulder. His fangs grew as he sank his teeth into his shoulder. Claiming his uncle with cock and fangs. He growled deep in his chest, feeling his knot start to swell. He knew he shouldn't, but his wolf was in control. Intent to expand his pack. By any means.

"Yes!" Peter shouted, his own cock flexing as he comes untouched. Painting the sheets under him. Crying out as Derek's knot pops inside. Tying them together as his alpha breeds him. His spent cock jerking with a second, dry orgasm.

"Mmph!" whined Stiles, toes curling as his cunt gushes out his own orgasm. Body jerking. "Ahh.. oh god." He whimpered. Cheeks flushed.

Derek licked at the slowly healing bite he gave his uncle. Shame flooded his system, he didn't mean to go this far. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Peter huffed a laugh at him. "Don't be." He mumbled. "I can't get pregnant from you. Or anyone right now." He murmured.

"What?"

"Deaton. Gave me a few bags. Been drinking it every morning since Stiles got pregnant." He mumbled, slipping into unconsciousness.

Derek glared at his uncle. "Damn it, you should have said something!" He growled. Shifting them to rest on their side. "Come here, Stiles." Heart calming as he felt relief.

Stiles stood up, shedding his clothing. He grabbed enough of the blank so that Derek could grab it. He grimacing as he laid in Peter's cum. He grumbled, as the wet cum was already growing cold. "Couldn't catch this?" He grumbled again. He snuggled closer to Peter, letting his magical werewolf cum seep into his skin. Mumbling to himself about rude wolves.

~week fifteen

Derek stood in the front room with Peter, Isaac and Jackson. The teens before him, Peter to his left. "You wanted to speak to me?" He asks after a long awkward silence.

Jackson stood in a defensive stance, body held stiff. Tight. Isaac looked relaxed, keeping his calm as he clears his throat to speak. "Well, we just wanted to get your permission on something." He glanced at Peter, before returning his eyes to his alpha. "Jackson and I, um.. hooked up? We are going to start seeing each other. Lydia knows. She's been very supportive of our new relationship." His soft blue eyes flicking over to the teen next to him.

Derek raised a brow at the two teens. "You.. want my permission?" He asked, feeling confused for a moment before he notices Isaac's glances at Peter. "Damn it, Peter." He growled, "What have you been telling my betas?"

"Its tradition!" He defended, a smirk on his face. "Isaac asked me about werewolf traditions. For mating, breeding and the ilk." He sighed, "Really, Derek? Your mother did this sort of thing all the time."

Derek huffed at his uncle. Shaking his head as he looked at the teens. "Yes, you have my 'blessings.' Just be careful."

"Careful of what?" asked Isaac, feeling Jackson's sigh of relief next to him.

"During certain phases of the moon, even if you don't do a mating bond, you can run the risk of getting each other pregnant." Derek explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Isaac smiled, a giggle in his tone as he said; "Oh, I don't have to worry about that."

Peter laughed quick, "Oh! Who knew that Jackson was a power bottom?" He nudged at Derek.

Jackson growled low at Peter, blushing from the tips of his ears to his collar. "S-shut up."

Another huff sounded, "Just.. be careful." He shoved Peter away, "Knotting repeatedly will increase the risk of pregnancy." He rubbed at his face. "I'll talk to Deaton about getting some prevention supplements."

"There is an herb they can drink, sort of like tea." Peter mused, "When Laura started dating your mother got her a supply of it."

"I didn't know that." Derek said, giving Peter his full attention.

"Yes." nodded the older wolf. "If I hadn't caught her getting 'busy' with her boyfriend, we might have lost a few of her pups in the fire."

Derek's face fell at that.

"Are you guys done yet?" grumbled Stiles, wondering into the room. "Derek?" He asked, seeing the hurt, the utter loss on Derek's face. "Hey!" He shouted, glaring at the other wolves in the room. They started at his shout, "Who did that!" He points at Derek's face, which was now more surprised than anything.

"Peter. Hale fire mention." Isaac informed their pregnant pack member.

"My apologies. I was merely talking about how Laura was on the werewolf version of birth control before the fire." Peter said softly, back up a bit.

"Wha? Why are you talking about that for?" Asked Stiles, now confused.

Isaac tried, and failed, to hide his smirk. "If I'm not careful I'll get Jackson pregnant."

Stiles looked at the teens. "Bout time!" He smiled, clapping the boys on the shoulder. "Bet home remedy werewolf birth control tastes like funky armpits."

Derek groaned, eyes to the ceiling.

~week sixteen

Stiles still felt awed by how quickly his pregnancy seemed to be going. He spent most of his time at home now. Finishing his senior year. Watching the pack grow stronger.

Today they all were gathered. Even his dad, Allison, Lydia, Melissa and Chris were attending the joyous occasion. Deaton had them in the woods behind the new Hale house. Isaac and Jackson before him.

Stiles sat, around his new family. The teens could feel they were meant to be. Deaton had even commented when he came by a few days after their formal request from Derek to date each other, had said they both seemed so calm. At peace. For once in their young lives. He had suggested that they get bonded. To solidify their new found bond. Make it official to them. To the pack.

Stiles had told them it was sudden. Didn't want them to be stuck forever, if they found out they couldn't stand each other later in life. Derek told him that wouldn't be possible. Once a mate bond was built, it prevented the pair from ever resenting the other. Stiles felt more conflicted, but dropped it.

Now, he promised them he would be a supportive 'pack mom.' Even if that title Isaac kept giving him made him weary. He listened as Deaton spoke about this being a wonderful day. That two consenting werewolves were creating a life bond. That their future pups, he amended himself, saying children would always be welcome in the Hale pack, as long as they themselves were of the Hale pack.

Isaac clasped his right hand around Jackson' s right forearm. Jackson repeated the motion. They dug their claws into the other's arm. Deaton brought up a bristle brush, the handle having been made from the Namaton. He used it to smear the blood until both arms were mixed and coated. Once he was done, he spoke words from an ancient tome. Using water that ran in the river that cut through Hale territory to clean the blood. His words sounded foreign to everyone. Though, it looked as if Chris understood him. Figures.

Once it was done, the two teen wolves turned to face the pack. Isaac all smiles. Jackson with a smirk. They held hands now. The pack cheered for them. Lydia letting loose a few whistles of encouragement, making the wolves flinch each time she let's one free.

Soon everyone was heading towards the back of the house. Peter started a large grill. Humming to himself as he got the steaks and other grill meat ready.

Derek and Scott brought out food from the house. Filling the three fold-able tables with food of all types. Salads, potato and greens. Fruit salad and fresh cut fruits. Bowls with chips and dips. Pitchers of flavored drinks, teas and bottles of soda.

"Holy hell, boys, there's enough here for the pack, and station." John said, taking a beer from Derek.

"With how these teens eat? Hah! I'll be lucky to get any before I finish cooking these." Peter called out, adding burgers and steaks to the grill.

"I want a steak!" Called Stiles, sitting at the eating table with his dad and Lydia.

"I'll make sure you get one, pup."

Stiles pouted, "Not just one. I want five. I'm starving." He shoveled a spoonful of egg-potato salad into his maw.

"Really?" laughed John. Shaking his head at his son.

With his mouth still stuffed, "Yeah!"

"Stiles, you can't eat five steaks." Derek said, sitting across from him. "They are was big as your face."

"My cute face." He smirked, chewing openly.

"Stiles, table manners." His dad groans, leaning away from his boy.

"I'm eating for four. I get at least a steak for each." He grumbled, finishing off his salad. A pout forming as he looks pleasingly at Lydia for seconds.

"No." She giggled, "You'll be a bio hazard." She filled his glass with more watermelon juice. Made fresh by Peter that morning.

"Spoil sport." He grumbled, though his eyes light up as Peter puts a thick cut, medium rare steak on his plate. "Ohhh." He moans, "Your my new favorite."

"I thought I was your favorite?" Pouted Isaac, sitting next to Derek. Jackson to his other side.

"Don't worry." He moaned, chewing his slice of meat. "I got lots of favorite slots in my roster." He smirked.

The rest of the day went about the same. Stiles demanding food. Mostly meats. Deaton reassuring that it was normal for those pregnant with wolf pups to crave and need a high meat diet.

He confirmed that the babies were growing at the right rate. That month five should be about the same as this previous month.

(Tbc)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Match making and talking about werewolf television shows. (Might have mild Bitten spoilers based on the book series)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at working on my stories. Half of this has been ready for a month... ugh.

~week seventeen

Things started to change after Isaac and Jackson got mate bonded. Stiles found himself with two more free to choose days. Isaac tried over the course of his day to get hard for Stiles. But, it just wouldn't work.

"I.. I'm sorry, Stiles." he pouted, finally pulling up his jeans. Sitting on the bed next to the pregnant teen.

Stiles patted him on the knee. "No. It's not your fault. The book I got from Deaton about mating rituals said that bonded pairs will only find their mate sexually attractive. You'd have to be here with Jackson." He shrugged. "Might help if I left the room." He smiled at the teen. "Don't worry about it. I can always ask Peter."

The blonde shook his head. "I still can't believe that he, you and Derek all a couple of sorts now." He leaned back onto his elbows. "Peter seems less snarky, Derek seems calmer."

"I just think they were sexually pent up about the other. Needed someone to tell them is was okay to be together like that."

Isaac made a noncommittal noise. "Probably. Doesn't hurt that they found their mate."

"What?"

"Don't act coy Stiles. Everyone can see it. Smell it. Your scent becomes to sweet when your around both of them. Its nice when its one or the other. But, its full on edible scent when both Derek and Peter are around you." He makes a motion with his hand. "Your scent gets so strong that I feel like I can reach out and touch it."

"That.." Stiles starts, a blush growing hot and fast along his face. "I didn't know that." He looks away. Mind whirling away. He touches his stomach. Feeling his pups move around.

"Deaton gave Jackson some of that herbal tea. So that I can't get him pregnant." He speaks up, changing the subject.

"That's good. Give you guys a chance to grow closer before you guys add this sort of stress to your relationship." Stiles smiled, "Peter's on it too." He laughed, "Derek knotted him. Was freaking out that he'd get knocked up."

"Wow. I sort of didn't want to know that." Isaac snickered. "But, I guess that is good."

"Yeah.." he snickered. "Ugh, I'm hungry. Wanna help me hunt for food?" He got up slowly, leaving the room. "I wonder if we have any ranch."

"Probably." Isaac said, following him downstairs.

"I hope so. I want ranch burger."

Isaac paused in his step.

"Though, anything with ranch would be awesome."

Isaac shook his head. "Weird cravings kicking in? Before you couldn't stand ranch dressing."

"Shuddup." grumbled the teen.

~week eighteen

Lydia ended up graduating early from school, and ended spending a lot of her free time at the Hale house. Mostly to help keep Stiles on track with his own school work.

It was one of those days that she tilted her head. Eyes focused on his belly. Stiles hadn't noticed, intent on his paper, when he suddenly felt a hand on his stomach. "Um.. Lyds?" He asked, taking in her blank expression.

"S-sorry. I just." She blushed, pulling her hand away. "I thought I could hear her."

"Her?"

"Yeah. I thought. No. Never mind." She shook her head, putting her hands in her lap. "Its nothing."

Stiles examined her face. "Its okay. I know you. So, um. If you want to touch my stomach, you can. Just a bit of warning first. Okay?" He explained.

Lydia nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled, "So, her huh?"

"Yeah. It sounded like she was singing. But, I couldn't make out any of it." She blushed, even though she had her gift, it was still so mysterious to her.

"That.. is awesome. Deaton said one of them looked to be a boy." He beamed.

"What?" She looked at him quickly. "You know the gender of one? Oh, Stiles! That's great!" She was all smiles now. "So at least one boy, a girl and another. Oh, do you think its a boy too?"

Stiles smiled at her enthusiasm. "I don't care. I just know I'll love them for them." He petted his belly. Jerking as one of them kicked his stomach. "Hey now." He scolded his stomach. "Here." He took hold of her hand, pressing it against his stomach.

"Oh my god. She's kicking." She sighed, eyes moist.

Stiles could only smile at her. Glad that he could share this with her. "By the way. You ever going to confess to Chris?" He raised a brow at her.

"What?" She gave Stiles her wide eyes. A blush forming on her cheeks. "I didn't.. How did..?"

"Oh come on, Lydia! I saw you at the mating bond. Even Derek said something about how he could smell your attraction to Mr. Argent." He waggled his brows, grin plastered on his face. "Come on, you have to do something about it. I asked Derek if he could tell if Chris felt the same, he said he wasn't sure. But, his heartbeat would change each time you touched him. He would get excited."

"But, he's my best friend's dad. He's old enough to be my dad." She sighed, resting her back against the couch. "I.. I know I like him that way. Now I know he might like me that way. But, I don't want to upset Allison. She's been through so much."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. But, talk to her. Tell her your feels about her dad. Tell her that your interested in him. That its not just sex. I can tell its not. And I'm human."

"I just don't want to be seen as a silly little girl with daddy issues." She held her chin high, lips pressed together.

"I know."

"I'll.. I'll think about it, okay? No, back to your math paper."

"Ugh."

~week nineteen

"Here." Jackson said, handing Stiles a cup.

"What..? Is this semen?" asked the teen. Looking up at his friend.

"Yeah. Me and Isaac. Today was my day. But, we know that we can't get it up for you. Which sucks. I only got to cum in that cunt a few times."

"Classy."

"Just.. shut up and take it." He grumbled.

"Thanks." He giggled, taking the cup with him to Peter's room. "Hey." He called, watching Peter place a marker in the book he was reading. "Can you help me with this?" He asked, wiggling his brows.

"Donation?" asked the older wolf. Standing to take the cup from the teen. "Ah. Isaac and Jackson. Shame they can't play with you anymore, huh?" He made a tsk sound. "Where would you like it, pet?"

"Yeah." He pulled off his shirt. "Anywhere is fine. Just got to let it sink in. Then I can was it off."

Peter raised a brow. "I have an idea." He took the boy's hand, leading him to sit on his bed. "You could drink it. That way you don't have to wash up."

"That's.. I normally wouldn't mind that, but its cold by now." He made a face.

The wolf only smiled at him. He downed the cup of semen. Held it in his mouth as Stiles scoffed.

"Hey!" He snatched the cup away. It was empty. "Peter! You just wasted their donation!" He barked, tossing the cup on the floor with anger. He yelped as Peter pulled him by his shoulder as the wolf pressed his mouth against the teen's.

Peter forced open Stiles lips, tilting his head as he let the now warm cum into the boy's mouth. Trying to hide a smirk as Stiles moaned into his kiss. He felt the teen swallow the cum. "Good, boy." He murmured, pulling back. "How was that?"

"Uh.. wha?" Stiles stammered, cheeks flushed. The feel of Peter's tongue against the roof of his mouth fresh in his memory. Helping him find a new way to drink cum donations.

Peter let his smirk form. "There, no need to wash up now."

"Ah.. that was new." Blushed the teen. He smiled after a moment. "By the way, Lydia thinks I have at least one girl for a pup. Said she could hear her singing."

"When was this?" He asked, pressing his palm wide on the teen's belly.

"Last week."

"Hmm. Derek said one looks to be a boy. Still going with the gender neutral baby shower?" He asked, eyes soft as he watched his own hand rub a gentle circle against Stiles' stomach.

"Yeah, its going to be in two months. That way, Lydia says my belly will be big enough for the measuring game she wants to do." He laughed, "It's weird, sometimes I wake up, and forget for a minute that I'm pregnant."

Peter nods. "I think a few of us do that too." He leans in, kissing his temple. "Need anything else, pet?"

"No." Stiles smiles again. "I'll leave you to your book."

"Talia's."

"What?"

"Its one of her old journals. I found it in the vault last weekend. She wrote it during her pregnancy with Derek." He mused, picking up the worn leather bound book. "I was only ten when she was pregnant with him."

"Wha? Wow." Stiles found he learned something new about everyone in the house every day. Just yesterday he learned Jackson didn't like pears. Who doesn't like pears? Apparently Jackson.

"Yes. Shortly after he was born she became alpha after our father passed away." He sighed at the memory.

"I'm sorry. My mom passed when I was about ten years old too." He leaned against the older wolf. "Um.. I don't want to be insensitive, but did you have any kids. You know? Before the fire?"

Peter glances away for a moment. He nods once, "Yes. I was married to a human woman, Alice. We had a two year old girl, Kara." He gave a sigh, "I miss them. But," he pauses, shaking his head. "Its in the past."

"Peter.." Stiles whimpered. Sniffling as he started to cry. For what Kate did. For all the lives that were lost and ruined. His shoulders shook as he wept. Hands pressed to his face.

"Hey, now. It's okay." Peter pulled the boy to his chest. Rocking him gently. "I like to think they didn't suffer. That they are already reborn."

Stiles wipes at his nose. "What? You believe in reincarnation?" He looks up with his watery honey eyes.

"Most werewolves do. At least our family did." He shrugs, still holding the boy close. "I wonder what sort of life my sister now leads? I kind of imagine her being born into the mafia. I can see her as a mob boss."

Stiles stares at him. "Your kidding, right?"

"I wish I was." He smiles, eyes crinkling in his eyes.

Stiles snorts with mirth. "Oh wow." He shakes his head, sighing softly. Enjoying the warmth of the older wolf. "Are you hoping that one of them is yours?"

Peter holds still for a moment. Eyes distant. "I... I sort of do. I wonder how good of a father I would be now. If I would fail. I had Alice to help last time. Being the younger brother to the alpha left me busy all the time. Keeping the pack safe from hunters, omegas that would harm the well being of the pack."

"You were like Clay Danvers." Stiles says in awe. Eyes wide. "Pack law enforcer."

"Who?" Peter looked at Stiles then. Brow raised.

"Hehe. He's a werewolf from a book series Lydia got me addicted to. Its a show now." He says, wrapping his arms around Peter. "He fell in love with a human woman. When his alpha forbid him from marrying her, he gave her the bite. Making her the first known female werewolf in the book's world."

Peter thought about that. "Did it end well for him?"

"Sorta. He was put on exile for a few months. His would-be wife, Elena hated him for the bite. She didn't want to be a werewolf. But, in the end she found she loved him too much to turn her back on him and her pack."

"I might have to read that series." Mused Peter.

"Lydia can hook you up. The show shifts from the plot of the book, but the idea is the same." Stiles nuzzled into Peter's throat. "I've been thinking about it. Getting the bite." He whispers.

Peter goes still again. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I want to be able to protect my pups. And those I love." He worries at his bottom lip. "I'm just afraid it won't take."

Peter kisses his temple again. "Understandable. None of us want to lose you that way." He reaches up, his hand cupping Stiles' face. "Or in any way."

Stiles smiles warmly at Peter. Feeling heat roll through his body at the kind words.

~week twenty

It was a quiet afternoon. The weekend already planned for each wolf and pregnant teen. The plan to be as lazy for everyone was in full swing. Stiles, Derek and Peter sat on the couch in the living room. Stiles was forcing the born wolves into watching Bitten on Netflix.

"The bite heals old wounds, right?" Stiles asked after episode four started up.

Derek placed his water glass on the coffee table before him. "Yeah, why?" His eyes were glued to the screen.

Peter held Stolen in his hand. Reading the show's original form. He had secretly watched the show the day after Stiles told him about it. Having borrowed the books from Lydia the next day after that.

"Well... if my um, condition, was a mistake, would the bite fix it?" He asked, his hands resting on his belly. "I'm just curious." He rambled quickly.

Derek tilted his head. Thinking about he was being asked. After a few silent minutes he looked at Peter.

The older wolf shrugged. "I don't know. I heard a rumor a few years before you were born. A Transgender male, he was in the process of becoming a female, took the bite. After his full moon he became a female. Might have had something to do with the medications he was on before his body changed that first time." He paused, blushing a bit. "He went from Jeffrey to Kristina." He cleared his throat. "She was very attractive." With that he went back to his book. "I meet her after her change. But, she spoke about being born human and male."

Stiles stared wide eyed at Peter. "Oh my god. That must have been such a relief to her." He smiled, "I'd prefer being a male. Would suck if I got the bite, changed and became a woman. Though, all the women I have ever met in my life, besides a few bad seeds, were strong and independent. So, I'm not trying to be disrespectful. But, I would much rather have a penis then this vag."

Derek's brows drew together. "Hmm."

Peter could only grin. "I think we would all still love you if you were either gender."

"Yeah." Derek blushed.

"Aww. That's so sweet." Stiles sighed.

They continued to watch the show in silence. Once it ended for the season. Derek was livid. "Malcolm is an ass!" He had growled, Stiles nodding along. Peter switched over to Being Human. The American version already finished. The weekend went about slow, and filled with werewolf filled shows.

(Tbc)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the what!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person! But, I haven't forgotten about this fic, I really haven't, guys! So, enjoy this chapter.

~Week 21

"Oh. My. God! Why… mmph, does that feel so good?"   
Little sounds of pleasure wafted out of the living room. Making Derek hunch his shoulders. Paper work before him. He sat at the kitchen table with Lydia. Wanting to finish the documents he had been working on all week. His nose told him that it was only Peter and Stiles.

Lydia raised a brow up at him from across the table. She pressed her lips together, "Really?" She asked, voice as light as she can make it. "Your just going to let them... do it in the other room?" She asked, her cheeks flushing at unwanted mental images.

Derek jerked at the sound of her voice. He shook his head, huffing out; "Their not having sex. Peter promised Stiles a foot massage today. He spilled coffee on Stiles' batman comic yesterday in his haste to get to work on time." He leaned back, a smirk playing at his features. "Stiles called me in a panic. I had no idea what he was talking about. But, the guilty look on Peter's face filled me in."

"Really?" She giggled quietly after a moment of just staring at Derek. "That's pretty random." She smiles after each noise of pleasure there after. Jotting down notes as she plans out the baby shower. "Okay. So, any chance of anyone not wanting certain finger foods?"

"Issac doesn't like onions and peas." He mutters, eyes on his papers.

"Hmm. And Jackson hates pears. Even more so, now that he's a wolf. I know Allison doesn't care about the food, long as there are chocolate covered strawberries. Which, I'll admit are good. Long as you make them yourself." She takes a few more notes.

"Peter doesn't like traditional dairy products. So if you want, you could get some goat cheese and gourmet crackers, he'd probably be happy."

Lydia pauses, glances up and quirks another brow. "Ohhkay." She writes that down, then places her pen on the pad. Stretching out her arms. "So, baby neutral theme. Special foods. I do have some ideas for fun games."

"Yeah?" He glances up too. Resting his pen down. "Stiles was saying that you wanted to do the 'guess the inches' measuring game?"

She nods, strawberry blonde locks bouncing. "Yep. And the other one is the dirty diaper game. I didn't know what it was until Melissa brought it up. Apparently you take mini chocolate candies, melt them in the diaper and guess which one is what."

Derek's brows fight to draw together and reach his hairline simultaneously. "Wha..? What!? That's fuc… no. No. Besides," he taps his nose. "We'd know by scent." He leans back in his chair, arms folding over his chest. "There is one though, that my family would play." He blushes a bit, "It would only really be playable for the wolves, though."

 

"Oh?" She asks, tilting her head. "What is it about?"

"Uh… we always called it 'The Scent Marks The Spot.' Its played with an object, and the pregnant person's scent. They pick an item that is the goal, some decoy items and then hide it in the woods. But, with how big Stiles' belly is getting, I don't think he will be able to trek too deep into the woods."

"Hmm. You wouldn't want him to be tired on the party day. Oh!" She startles Derek with a clap of her hands. "How long does a scent trail last?"

"Depends on the environment. Indoors it can last longer. If it rains out, then the scent will fade fast. Why?"

"Well, if we have him hide the objects a day or two before the party, long as it doesn't rain, it will be good?"

Derek thinks a moment, letting his hands rest in his lap. "Yeah. That would work. I just don't want him to wander to far from the house."

She beams up at him. "We'll get his dad to go with him. I know he has wolfsbane bullets. They'll be safe."

He thinks on that, nodded. "Yes. John would just have to keep pace with Stiles. So that their scents are in the same places." He smiles softly. "I remember playing that game when Alice was pregnant." He sighs, looking towards the living room. The scent of the pregnant boy relaxing in peace fills his lungs. "It was the last one we had.. before.. well. Yeah. You know."

"Mmhm." She nods, a sad look twisting her features. "But! Stiles' won't be the last. You hear me? Nope. Not by a long shot." She smiles up at him.

He shakes his head at her. Relieved that she would think that. "Just have to figure out what object will be the goal, and which ones the decoys."

"Do the players know which will be the goal?"

"Nope. Only Stiles will know. Usually, depending on how many wolves are playing will tell us how many objects we will be looking for. If ten wolves are playing, then only five objects. If four wolves are playing then its two."

"Oh! So there has to be losers. Gotcha." She takes up her pen again. Dotting more notes. "I have a feeling every one will play. So five players…"

"Chris and Allison can play too. Their tracking skills work just as good as any wolf's nose."

"Wha.. wow. Did you really just admit that aloud?" Her eyes were wide. Pen loose in her grip.

He shrugs. "Make more players. If they are willing to play, then we'd have seven players, and three objects."

"That makes sense. I'll text Allison. I know Chris is attending." She smiles up at him.

"There, two games. They both will take up time." He goes back to his paper work.

Lydia places her phone on the table, waiting for the return text. She worries at her bottom lip. "Um, so a few weeks back Stiles and I were talking. And.. um. Okay, this going to get awkward real fast, are you with Stiles and Peter?"

Derek jerks up from his papers. "What?" His cheeks burn. Eyes shifting to the front room and back. "Yes?" He says after a long pause.

She can only laugh, "Oh my god. That's the cutest worried look I've ever seen on your face!" She giggles, "I'm not judging you guys. Heck, Stiles has a vagina. I have the hots for a man my father's age. Male werewolves can get pregnant. This world is pretty random on its own. I don't think that your relationship should even matter to anyone outside of that relationship."

"Lydia.." he stammers, sits up and smiles softly at her. "Thank you."

"And its a taboo. So it just makes it hotter." She smirks.

A thud is heard as Derek heads himself on the table top.

Week 22~

Stiles hummed along to the iPod, singing along to random parts as he finished folding the laundry he demanded the guys leave for him to at least fold, as they weren't letting him do much of any chores around the house.

"Draw a line that cannot be crossed." He whispered out. "Make a circle out of salt." He placed the folded towel on the growing pile of cotton. "Knowing it was all your fault." He paused folding, "Hide inside, call your doting dogs."

"Everything alright?" Asked a voice.

Stiles jerked, wiping at his eyes. Damn you, Davey Havok. "No. No, I'm ok. This song just…" he shrugs, picking up another towel as Peter enters the room.

The older wolf listens to the song as it finishes out. "Ah. I see."

The teen nods, "It just reminds me of bad stuff. But, not that it makes me regret, just sad that all that crap happened to so many of us."

Peter remains quiet for a moment, tilting his head. "Mm." He holds up a small bag. "On a lighter note, I got something for you."

Stiles raised a brow at the wolf. "Oh?" He placed the now folded towel with the others.

The wolf grew a grin that could only be seen as feral. "It is for you in the sense that it is an exercise device. Though, not in the traditional way."

"Um. Okay." He says slowly, not sure if he should get up from the couch and back away slowly.

Peter pulled the small package out of the box. It was a small brown package. He handed it to Stiles, trying his best to keep this exchange as normal as possible. The feral grin ruined his efforts.

"Uh." He looked at the package as if it were going to explode at any moment. One last glance at Peter, he sets about opening it up. "What the?" He looks over the small blue object inside the mostly clear plastic package. "Minna kGoal Smart Kegel Exerciser..?" He read aloud. "With free smartphone app.. what is this?" Stiles looked confused, eyeing the other man.

Peter leans back, the grin growing. "Its a kegel exerciser. I sat down with Melissa a few days ago. Talked about after birth care we should take with you. She suggested that we get you to start kegel exercising. It will help you heal faster." He made a face as he continued, "And prevent you from developing a weak bladder."

"A weak… wait! After having these pups I could end up like one of those women that pees themselves after they sneeze!?"

"Most likely. This could help re-strengthen the kegel muscles. Melissa said that those muscles control and hold in organs. We wolves don't normally have to worry about it. But, I remember my wife getting kegel ben wa balls, but hated it. I figured this would be better than the balls."

"Oh." He said, feeling a bit lost.

"Plus, she mentioned that it will help you learn more control over that lil cunny." He leered. Shifting a bit closer.

Stiles eyed him again, hiding his own smile. "Does that mean I could snap off your dick if I train with this?"

"I.. I would hope not!" Peter groaned, "But, could teach you how to squeeze just right during sex. Something like this might surprise Derek."

The pregnant teen only beamed at that. "We won't tell him. I'll start working on this tonight."

"That's my boy." Smiled the wolf.

~week 23

Stiles worked on his new project. After his talk with Peter, he spent a good day and a half looking it up. He ended up seeing images he rather have never seen. The prolapsed vagina will haunt him to his death.

~week 24

John hummed a tune that had been stuck in his head for weeks as he drove Stiles home from having an early lunch at his home. In secret he was giving Derek and Peter the chance to surprise Stiles without him peeking. 

"This was nice. I know we see each other all the time, but just the two of us having lunch and bullshitting. I kinda miss it." Stiles comments, hands on his belly.

"Me too, kiddo." His father nods, pulling into the front drive of the Hale house. "We need to do this more."

"For sure." he smiled, unbuckling as the cruiser pulls to a stop.

John gets out quickly, at the other side of the car to help Stiles out if he needs it. "So, have you thought of any names for my grand babies?"

"Heh. Not yet. I have a few I keep rolling around in my head. But, until I know who the fathers are, I'm going to keep them to myself. Which," he grins, "is hard for me!" He laughs, going inside the house. "Anyone home?" He calls.

A shout sounds from upstairs. "Nursery!"

"Ah, ok." Stiles mumbles. He liked the idea of the house having levels, but this far into his pregnancy he wished at times it was a large one level house.

John only snickered as he followed Stiles up the stairs. He had an idea of what the Hale kin were up to today. But, as he and Stiles entered the nursery what he saw wasn't this.

"Guys?" Stiles said, slow and quiet.

Three cribs, of hard solid oak now sat in the room. Names at the head of each one made Stiles well up. "Derek?"

"I know we would need cribs soon. And, these were in the vault before the. . the fire." He said slowly. "Peter suggested this. If you don't like them, we can.." he started as Stiles suddenly shouted.

"No!" He walked up to the crib that held hand craved letters of the alpha's name. DEREK was in bold wood, "Their… perfect. Thank you." He glanced at the other ones. LAURA and CORA was easy to read over the headboards of the other two. "They are lovely."

"Good, because I would rather not dismantle them again." Drawled Peter. "I know that we are strong, but I'd rather not waste energy."

"Right." grumbled Derek. "But, you do like them?" He asked, eyes on Stiles.

"I really do." He smiled, walking up to hug the alpha. "Would there be a way to replace the names though? Or would that be insensitive of me?"

"No, it would be great to change the names. Just have to smooth them down, or fill them in and cover it up. Shouldn't be too hard." Derek murmured, scenting the boy's hair.

John smiled at the exchange. After a moment he cleared his throat. "So, now that this is taken care of. Would either of you explain how your threesome dating is going to work?"

Stiles felt Derek grow stiff. "Yeah. I, uh, told him."

"It was that or the baby name ideas he has." John interjected. Hands on his gun belt.

Derek took a deep breath, shifting to stand next to Stiles, rather than holding him. "Um. How to start.."

"So that we don't sound like perverts." Peter added.

Derek threw him a glare.

"Would it help if I told you guys who my first time was with?" Asked Stiles.

Both wolves looked at him. Then at John, watching the sheriff's stance relax, then back to the teen.

"Him!?"

"Your father!?"

They nearly shouted.

"Y-eeaah." Stiles nodded. "I went into what I know now as my version of a heat when I was pretty young. Dad took care of me. But, it became a weekend of incest pretty quickly." He shrugged, "Dad was so gentle and caring that I wasn't embarrassed when it was over."

John rubbed at the back of his neck, a flush on his cheeks. "I have been living in fear that someone would figure it out. When he told me that you boys, er, men were together as a threesome I was just concerned that you make sure to give him the attention he demands." He shrugged, "You're all adults now. You're not hurting anyone. So, I don't see a problem with this. I mostly wanted you guys to know that," he reached down to tap his gun. "I know about this relationship."

"Understood, sir." Derek nodded.

"Noted." Peter said.

"See?" Stiles beamed up at the alpha. "He wouldn't care." He laughed, "I mean, he will care, but he won't judge us. And this fills in you guys on why I like it when you guys let me watch you two do it."

"Stiles." groaned the sheriff. 

Derek could only stare at the ceiling, a blush on his cheeks. While Peter grinned in that feral way that helped to arouse Stiles when they were alone at night.

(Tbc)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, kudo and subscribed to this little fic of mine. It means the world to me. To know that so many people like this. That so many people want to see more of this little fic. I'm so grateful and proud of myself for working on it and not letting it fade. And for your patience, this one is very smutty. Please enjoy! Thanks again for the 25,000+ hits and 400+ kudos!!
> 
> Also, Happy Independence Day! Be safe with the fireworks!

~week 25

"Mmph! Yeah, just like that, sweet boy." Peter murmured, voice nearly a growl. He held his hips still as the teen bobbed his head. Whimpering as his Alpha bit at his shoulder. The beta laid on his back in Derek's bed, his nephew pressed up against the left side of his body while Stiles worked his plush mouth on his engorged flesh.

Stiles hummed at the praise, daft fingers rolling, tugging at his mate's balls. Eyes heavy lidded as he watches Derek nibble, scrape his teeth against Peter's throat.

Just as the teen was rising up to ride that cock, he felt a hand on his sex.

That was weird.

They were the only ones home. And the others were too far up the bed to reach.

Stiles woke with a muffled start. "Mmrph?" He grumbled, looking over his shoulder at Derek.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he visibly scented the air. "Its just," he brushed his hand firmer against that wet sex. "I could smell your arousal from down stairs."

The pregnant teen flushed from ears to throat. "Oh. My. God!" He buried his face in Derek's pillow. The last coupe of times he slept he kept getting graphic sexual dreams. He'd wake up wet, his nipples tight.

"Shhh. Its ok." murmured the wolf. "Let me take care of this for you." He sighed, shifting into the bed behind the teen. Still fully dressed. "Lift up your leg for me." He groaned as Stiles shifted his left leg, parting his thighs. He pressed his mouth against Stiles' shoulder. Kneading his human teeth against his muscles. He parts the teen's outer labia, exposing his inner pink sex. His thumb flexes against his sensitive clit. Ears filling with the delightful sound of Stiles' gasping moan.

Stiles shifted his hips, he took to sleeping naked as of late. The summer in full swing. Making the air conditioned house still hot. He felt the rough denim of his mate's jeans roughed up his ass cheeks. Making him whimper in frustration at the fact that he was naked too.

"What do you need baby?" purred the wolf. Nuzzling against his cheek and shoulder. Broad tongue grazing against the sweat on the boy's throat.

Stiles gave a whine, arching the best he could with his baby bump. "You. Ngh! In me!" He whined out, spreading his thighs wider. He cried out with lose as Derek pulls away. He watches over his shoulder as Derek undoes his jeans, feeling his mouth water as the alpha pulls his already hard cock free of his jeans. "Please." He whines out, grunting as Derek lifts and holds his left thigh up, slipping into him from behind.

Derek lets free a soft growl. Hips moving slowly. Grinding into that moist channel. "Touch yourself for me, baby." He grunts, licking long stripes along the teen's shoulder to throat.

The teen whimpers, brushing his hand down over his own front. Gasping as his thumb grazes his perked nipple. He shifts his other hand to touch his tingling clit as he continues to rub at his nipple with his thumb. He didn't want to admit it, but his nipples had been tender the last few days. Almost swollen.

"That's it, baby, so good." Derek whined, he always came undone around the teen. When no one else could see him, let alone smell him. He groaned at the flexing sex around his cock. Watching avidly as the teen teased himself. "Stiles." He sighed, nose twitching the an old familiar scent. He mentally shook it off. It couldn't be.

"Why does this feel so good?" whined the boy, abandoning his clit to rub and pinch both of his nipples. His cunt clenching tight around that this werewolf cock. "Ohhh my god!" He cried out, going tense as his orgasm caught him by surprise.

Derek dug his human teeth into the boy's shoulder, shuddering to a halt, as deep as he could as he filled that pussy with his hot cum. Hi nose gave a faint twitch as that old scent hit him again. His green eyes landed on the boy's chest. "Stiles?"

"Kinda busy. Coming down." panted the pregnant teen.

"Your lactating."

"I'm what?" mumbled the boy, glancing down at himself. "Oh? Oh! Derek, is this normal for people pregnant with you know?" He flailed slightly. Jerking his head back to give his alpha a worried look.

"I... I don't know." He petted the boy's flank. "Nothing to worry about, though. The pups will need milk. Just, stay calm and do what you do when you don't understand something. Alright?"

Stiles gave his leaking nipples one more glance before he nodded. Mostly to himself. "Yeah. Um," he reached for his cell. After loading his browser, he started to google.

Derek nuzzled against his neck, content with his scent deep in the teen's body. He jerked as Stiles shouted.

"Oh my god! Yes! It's totally a thing that guys can do! Not just guys with pussies. But, actual males. Oh wow." He continued to read the article. "Says here that men can breastfeed, though it takes more effort to getting the hormones to activate for men. Hehe."

Derek raised a brow. "I know that look. That's you 'looking for trouble' look."

"I won't be the only one breastfeeding if you catch my drift. I demand that every male in this pack helps with this! As your mate, I demand you get everyone pumps to get them started! Oh! I'm going to need a pump too. Hey?" He twists slightly so he can look at Derek. "How long can you store breast milk before it goes bad?"

"You can freeze it, but you need a special bag to store it in."

"Then, we need those bags too!"

"Uhh…"

~week 26

Scott held up a device he doesn't ever remember seeing as a kid. "What is this used for?" He asks quietly, glancing up to his alpha.

Derek stands with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Breast pump." He grits out, each of his betas jerk back, nearly dropping the devices they all held. "If you break yours, your replacing it!" He barks. He scowls at Stiles delighted snicker.

"Okay, but why did you give us all one?" asks Isaac, he holds his up higher, tilting it to look at the bottom. "Men don't lactate."

"Male werewolves can. At least easier than human males." Interjected Peter from the living room couch. "Our dear pack mother is already lactating, and she.. I mean he wants everyone to participate. Three mouths will be less cranky if we have a readily supply of milk to go around."

"Yup!" Chirped Stiles, his device sat on his growing belly as he lounged against Peter's side.

"So, just us betas?" Jackson huffed, even as a blush attempted to stain his cheeks.

"I have one too. So does Peter." Derek informed, relaxing his stance. "My aunts and some male pack members would do this for my mother when she had Cora. It was deemed an honor if she chose your milk over anothers."

Scott still looked lost. "Uhh. Ok."

"Just get it over with. Practice with it as many times in an hour that you can find." He glances at his mates. "He's got one too."

"I'm delighted to help our dear Stiles with this task." Murmurs Peter, nuzzling the teen next to him.

"Oh man." groans Scott.

~week 27

Stiles stood before Derek's full length mirror. Fondling his plump chest. "While boobs are awesome, I don't really want any." He said to Peter, whom was lounging on their alpha's bed.

"They'll go back down to normal after you are done breastfeeding." He drawls back.

The teen huffs, poking his own left nipple. "Derek likes them. A lot."

Peter snickers, "Its the milk, trust me. When Talia was pregnant with Cora, he would cling to her. Eyes like a puppy for his mother's milk."

"How old was he?" he asked, turning around to face Peter, his own fingers covering his small breasts.

"About nine or so."

"Uh.."

"Its actually good to breast feed the pup until puberty."

"Really? I know that some articles say that even human kids should be on their mother's milk until age five." He took a few steps until his knees brushed against the edge of the bed.

"Longer than that back in medieval times. Some would nurse until the child was almost an adult." He reaches up to bring down one of Stiles' hands. "Right now your scent is sweet, ripe. Do they hurt at all?"

"A little bit." He whined.

"Hmm. Then allow me." He shifts abit, blue eyes focused on the boy's face as he latches onto the small nipple. Tongue grazing as he starts to give firm suction.

"What? Oh!" Stiles gasped, flushing at the odd sensation Peter's nursing was giving him. He threaded his fingers through the wolf's short hair.

Peter lifted his hands until they rested on the teen's belly. Humming his approval at the flavor of his milk. It didn't take long before the breast was empty. He shifted to the other side. Nuzzling Stiles' hand out of his was.

Stiles whimpered as the cool air of the master bedroom hit his moist, and now sensitive nipple. He continued to pet his older mate. Amber hues focused on the look of pleasure from Peter's face.

Soon both were empty. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He smirked, taking in the sight of his mate. Dazed, with a hint of arousal.

"Can I?" asked the boy, shifting to his knees before the bed. He rested his hands on his belly. Looking up the bed at Peter. "Please?"

"Donation, pet?"

"Yeah." He sighed, licking at his bottom lip.

Peter hid his smirk as he shifted on the bed so that he stood next to it. He pushed at his shorts until he sprung free. Cock bouncing against Stiles' face gently.

Stiles sighed at the sight, nuzzling his face against the wolf's groin. Even with his human nose he could still appreciate the scent of Peter's musk. He panted hot breath against his full sack, lapping at the base of his cock.

The wolf watched quietly, keeping his hands to himself. Letting Stiles have full control over their situation. He fisted at his tank top. Keeping it up so it wouldn't block his view.

He pulled back until he could get the head of his cock into his mouth. Slurping loudly on the crown, using his hand to pull back his foreskin. He only pulled a few inches in, his hand working the shaft. While the flavor of his mates cum made him feel like an addict, he didn't want a sore throat for the next few days.

Peter grunted as the teen shifted his free hand to roll his balls. His control slipped, flashing his blue beta eyes at the teen. Though, that was all he would let slip. "Such a good boy." He growled, lifting one hand to lightly graze his fingers in the dark blonde mop of hair.

"Mmph!" He whimpered back, bobbing quicker. Adding harder suction as his tongue flexes.

Peter held him still, gripping a bit rough. He shifts himself out just enough before he starts to fill that wicked mouth. Fangs dropping with the effort to be gentle with him.

Stiles drank as his mouth filled, pulling free once the wolf was done. "Hah. Thanks."

"No, my dear boy, thank you." He leaned down to lick his lips clean. Before kissing him softly, helping the boy to his feet. "Nap?"

"Mmhmm." Hums the boy, crawling into bed with the wolf. As he felt Peter spoon up behind him, he fell asleep.

~week 28

"Now that your father is here. We can start." Chirped Lydia, as she brushed a lock of strawberry blonde curls over her shoulder.

John and Stiles gave each other a look. While Stiles watched Lydia take the small bag of items into the woods behind the house.

"Where are we going?"

"What are we doing?"

The words flew at the same moment. Making Lydia pause in her stride. "We are going to play a game in a few days from now at the baby shower. You need to pick out one that is the prize, don't tell me which one it is, just remember. The rest are decoys."

"Uhh…" Stiles blinked at her, mouth open enough for fly catching. "Okay. But, why is my dad here?" He asked, jabbing a thumb in the older man's direction.

"In case you get tired, I couldn't carry you before you got pregnant. Think I could do it now?" asked the woman.

"While I love my son, and future grand babies, I doubt I could carry Stiles too."

"Jeez, thanks alot dad."

"What? The last time I carried you, you were only nine years old."

"Point." Mumbled Stiles, with a sigh he headed into the woods with his father, following close behind Lydia.

After a short walk, Lydia stops. She turns and passes the bag off to Stiles. "My part in this game ends here. You'll have to carry on without me."

"What!?" Stiles shouts, "Dude, don't leave a bro hanging!" He pouts, a giggle threatening to expose itself.

"If I go with you it defeats the purpose of this game. Derek suggested that your father go with you, because your scent is similar to his. Your his son after all." She holds up a pointed finger. "This way, your dad can keep an eye on you."

"Right." whined Stiles, he took the bag with a long suffering sigh. "I just wish it wasn't so hot out."

"Take this too." She handed John another bag, a few bottles of Gatorade shifted in the bag as it was transferred to another.

"Thank you." John said, voice soft.

"Two of them should still be mostly frozen, save those ones for your trek back." She smiled, twirled the way they came and left them to hide the items.

"Ugh, this is gonna suck!" Stiles cried out, face upturned to the sky.

"Might as well get it over with, kiddo."

"Ugh..!"

(Tbc)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower!!!! (Need I say more? Didn't think so.)

~Week 29

Stiles sat in the plush recliner in the whole house. Granted, it was the one that normally rested in Derek's room. The pregnant boy demanded that morning that it be moved into the living room for his baby shower.

He could feel a smirk on his face as Lydia bustled about the house. Making sure everything would be ready as pack started to arrive. He would wave as people showed up with gifts and warm wishes.

A plate of finger foods on his belly, even as the last of the invited guests showed up. Making him jerk as Lydia gave the room a clap and her ringing voice.

"I'm so glad you could all make it!" She chirped, waving an elegant hand to the table in front of the entertainment stand. "As you can see, we have plenty of food, and drinks. Over here," she motioned to another table that held a few brightly wrapped packages. "We have the gift table, please put your gifts for the babies there."

"And for me!" Beamed Stiles.

Lydia gave him a sour look, but as he only returned a smile at her glare she visibly softened. "And for Stiles." She shot him a small smile. "This bag here," she pointed at the large Macy's merchandise bag near the gift table. "Are the prizes for the games we will be playing in a few minutes." She picked up a large two gallon jar. It was filled to the lid with single serve Resse's Peanut butter cups. "This is a guessing game. And it will be the one we figure out who the winner is at the end of the day. So, make a guess and put it in this box."

Allison saddled up to her best friend, as Chris went to add their gifts to the growing stack. "I'm so excited for the games. Which ones do you have planned?" She twisted her fingers together, trying to not show just how excited she was.

The strawberry locks twirled about as she twisted to face the brunette. "First game we are playing is 'Guess the inches'!" She held up a ball of red yarn. "Alright, honey, you gotta stand up now."

"Ugh!" groaned Stiles, he pouted up at Derek as his empty plate was lifted off of his stomach. He allowed Derek to help him out of his comfortable chair. "Fine!" He walked up towards the couch. As Lydia held up the yarn ball.

"Can I go first?" asked Melissa, she smiled as the yarn was given to her. "Can you turn around for me Stiles?" she asked gently, trying her best to measure him with just her eyes. As he turned to face her as he completed his circle, she snipped off a long cut of the yarn. "Here you go," she passed it off to John.

He shook his head gently as he measured the yarn out quickly, cutting it from the ball once he was satisfied. He passed it off to Scott, who looked at him with worried eyes.

"Bro, I don't know if I can play this game."

"Why not?" asked Stiles.

"Well, um." He stammered, looking up with puppy eyes. "I don't want you to feel self-conscious."

"Pfft!" Stiles let out, a smirk growing. "I ain't worried about it. You shouldn't be either. I got two hot boyfriends. I think I'll be okay."

"I-if your sure?" He whimpered, looking around as everyone else was staring at him. "Yeah. Um, here." He snipped off only a few inches.

"Good job, Scott." snickered Stiles. Watching as Peter took the yarn from Scott.

"Really?" He told the alpha in training. "That amount would barely go around our sweet boy's wrist."

"Um." groaned Scott.

"Allow me to show you how its done." He prowled slowly around Stiles. As he went he pulled a few inches at a time from the ball. Once he was before the boy again he slicked the yarn with his claws. "Who wishes to be next?"

Chris took the yarn ball from Peter, without looking up he measured out a fair amount of yarn before using a utility knife from his back pocket to detach his amount of yarn.

Alison gasped as her father tossed the slowly shrinking ball at her. "Um. So, I have to guess I see." She said to Lydia.

"Yup!" She popped her 'p', a slow smirk growing on her face. "I'm not playing any of the games, so when you are done pass it off to someone else."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. Her eyes going hard as she stared at Stiles, the expression on her face making the teen want to flinch.

Stiles jerked as Derek and Peter gave the young Argent a warning growl. "Guys!" Yelped the teen. "Down! Bad!" Stiles slapped at both of them. Hitting them in the chest each.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Um, here." She blushed, cutting off her amount. She passed it off to Isaac, who could only smirk at the reaction she had gotten accidentally from his alpha.

Isaac made his cut rather quickly. He was excited for the last game they would play. He gave the rest of the ball to Jackson. He let out a laugh as the jock pulled at the yarn ball only to show it had only a foot or so of itself left.

Jackson held it up, looked around and ground out. "Do I win? There isn't much of it left."

"Hehe." Lydia giggled, shaking her head. "Next time I'll be sure to grab two yarn balls. Um, sorry Derek."

"It's alright." rumbled the alpha.

"Alright. Now, one at a time, we'll use your cut of yarn to see who got the closest." Lydia chirped. "Melissa?" Having decided that they would go in order of who played.

"Here we go." She stood up and walked up to Stiles. She looped the yarn around him. As she brought the ends up together she frowned as she was about four inches too short. "Oh! So close!"

"Yeah, by a landslide."

"Oh, hush Stiles." She pouted. Plopping down next to the sheriff on the couch. She gave John a look as he took her yarn and compared it to his. He sighed as it was an inch shorter than her yarn. "At least I tried, you just pulled out some and cut it."

"I was never good at this game." He grumbled.

"You both did better than me." Scott held up his yarn.

Peter sighed as he shook his head. "Let's see how I did." He quickly invaded Stiles' personal space. "Having fun, pet?"

"My feet hurt."

"Mmm. I'll just have to make it up to you later."

"Keep it PG in here!" growled Derek.

"Fine, fine. Your no fun."

"Fellas, lets keep it going." groaned John, a pained look on his face.

"Oh alright." Peter sighed, he pulled his yarn around the teen. Smirking as it over lapped two inches. "Got pretty close."

"I'm next." Chris spoke, he had mostly avoided the house. As he had felt such shame for having been apart of the whole sex with a minor weekend. He knew there could be a possibility that one or more of Stiles' babies could be his.

He walked up to the teen. Quickly measuring him with his string of yarn. Touching the teen as little as possible. He frowned at his yarn. It was two inches too long.

Alison shifted from foot to foot. Isaac could sense she was about to freak out on them. "Hey, its alright. How about me and Jackie go next?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What? I could call you Jax instead."

"Urgh." growled the boy. "Fine." He ground out. Anything over Jackie. He swaggered up to Stiles. "I'm not even going to bother." He held up his yarn. He gently took the boy's wrist into his hand. He looped the yarn around his thin wrist. After tying it in place. "I'll take runner up, this round."

"Aww, thanks Jax." Stiles teased. Giggling as the other blonde stiffened as he walked back towards Alison. Isaac smirking at him as he passed his mate.

The blonde boy wrapped his around Stiles' middle. Only to show he had a good foot of extra yarn. "Hmm. Oh well."

Alison took a deep breath as she walked up to Stiles. "Um."

He chuckled at her. "Its okay. We're almost done."

She nodded, swallowing thickly, she wrapped her arms around him in a pseudo hug. She pulled back to connect the ends. She blinked in shock as the yarn touched barely a centimeter apart. "What does this mean!?" She asked Lydia.

"Means you won." Laughed the red head. "Congratulations!" She picked up the bag of goodies as Derek went around everyone to take their scrapes of yarn. She returned to Alison's side, holding the bag up to her. "Pick one!"

She gave a dimpled smile as she dug into the bag. To pull out a floral wrapped package. "Do I open it now?"

"Yes."

Alison went about tearing off the wrapper. She blushed as a box of Trojan Magnum 12pk condoms glared up at her.

"Lydia?" Chris ground out.

The red head can only burst with laughter. "Open the box, Ally."

"Um." She avoids looking at her father as she opens the box. She tips it. A smile forming on her face as a lovely yarn scarf unfolds into her hand. "Oh, Lyds this is so pretty."

"I know."

"Lydia did you make that?" asked Stiles.

"Yes. I made all the goodie gifts." She smirked. "You'll have to win one of these games to get one of these limited edition items."

"Wow." Stiles sighed, walking up to help Alison unroll the whole scarf. The soft earth tones giving a sense of forest. "This is awesome. I didn't know that you can knit."

"My grandmother taught me." She shrugged.

"Thank you, Lydia." Alison gave her a side hug. Smiling down at her new scarf.

Scott still looked a bit worried about something as he spoke up from the couch. "If I had known that was the reason why you wanted me to buy you condoms, I would have not." He was blushing as he spoke.

Stiles couldn't contain it any longer. His laughter filled the living room. "Ah haha! Oh bro, your face!"

"Don't tell me that it was your idea!?" gasped Scott.

"Yeeauup!" He beamed, shuffling back over to his chair. "What's next?"

The day went about with games for all to play and enjoy. Peter won the diaper blindfolded game. He was the quickest to change the doll. Making everyone question his masculinity. "What? I had a child before."

That comment silenced the room. Before he shrugged. "Time heals. I am getting better, yes it was a heart breaking tragedy. But, as Stiles and Derek help me grow and move on I do the same for them." And with that they shower continued with Chris getting third place during the Animal Gestation Period game.

"I went on a lot of big game hunts with my.. with Gerard." He gave the hand knit beanie a tilted look.

Finally the game the wolves were most eager for finally started. Stiles was moved outside. A large umbrella was set up near a table filled with freshly cut watermelon, cantaloupe and honeydew melon. A large glass of homemade blueberry lemonade was next to a few glasses. John took a seat near his son as Lydia laid down the rules.

"Alright. How many of you are playing?" She asked, smiling as Melissa shook her head, taking up the seat on the other side of Stiles. "Alright, so everyone else is in?" She smiled at the group of wolves and the Argents. "Okay. The objective is to find the unknown items Stiles and his dad left in the preserve. Whoever finds the right item and brings it back to Stiles, wins. You can play dirty, but do not use deadly force. Yes, there will be losers. But, there will be a few runner ups. Just find an item and bring it back before someone else steals it from you. If a group damages the item then you'll both be disqualified. These are Stiles' belongings. Try not to damage them. And, with that. On my mark!" She held up her hand, "Go!" She felt air shift as she brought her hand down quick.

The group fanned out, quickly disappearing into the woods.

"This should be fun!" She beamed at those that stayed behind.

\--

Derek was tempted to do his full shift for this game. He had decided to not play the other games. Instead he nearly glued himself to his pregnant mate. Making sure to gather his scent. He followed the trail that rested in his territory. It was faint. A few days old at least. He wound around the woods, keeping an ear out for the others. He found a spot that held Stiles' scent, the spot was empty. But, he was sure that something rested here moments before his uncle found it.

He made his winding way through the woods. Soon he found an old tree with golden leaves, as Summer had not been to kind. He could smell Stiles all over the bark on the east side of the trunk. He looked around, as Chris' scent was mingled in it was well. He felt a growl grow as he was just about gave up. A breeze brought the sweet aroma of his mate coming from the west.

After a short jog he found Jackson staring up at the large Douglas fir. He huffed, glaring at the offending tree before climbing up it. Derek hid down wind. He watched the teen grab at the.. what was that? A bunny plushie? Since when did Stiles own a bunny plushie? He focused as the teen loosened the toy from its branch perch. It toppled to the ground with a curse from the boy. As he made his climb back down, Derek took the opportunity to snatch to toy and take off through the woods. Leaving a frustrated Jackson in his wake.

\--

Stiles nibbled on his fourth helping of honeydew melon as everyone started to return. Peter was chasing Scott up until the teen handed him his batman belt.

"Hah!" Crowed his best friend. "I win!"

"You sneaky, cheating, runt." growled Peter.

"Hey now, no need for name calling." Stiles took the belt, placing it on the table as Isaac looked around for Jackson. Grunting as Chris brushed past him to give Stiles his Justice League vintage tee.

Alison yelled from the tree line. Panting after her father. Doubled over, hands on her knees as she rasped out in a half scream; "Not fair!"

"Get back here!" shouted Jackson. Making Isaac raise his brows as his mate came crashing out of the woods. Derek ahead of him. The bunny plushie held in his mouth as he used his whole body to stay ahead of the teen. He dropped the toy off into Stiles' lap. "Cheater!" roared Jackson from the tree line.

"Oh my god! That was the funniest thing that happened all day! Good boy, Derek!" giggled Stiles, patting the plushie.

Lydia smirked at all the commotion. "So, who's the winner?"

"Derek." Stiles giggled, holding up the bunny. "It's just awesome he found the bunny. Hehe. Ohh the irony."

John sipped at his drink, smirking behind his glass. "It was a pain getting it up in that tree. Kept falling back down."

"Yep, so it was going to be the winning item. For the other things screamed that they were mine. But, who would think that this little plushie I got a few months ago as a random gift from Lydia would be the winning item?"

He could only grin as groans went around the back yard. Lydia set about handing out glasses of chilled iced blueberry lemonade and a plate with melon slices to everyone. As she passed by Derek she gave him the last gift. "Congratulations, Alpha."

He huffed a bit, taking the wrapped box. As he opened it, Stiles nuzzled his hip. "Thank you, Lydia." He found the box held a hand made yarn scarf. The colors of the night sky.

"Today was awesome!" beamed Stiles. Giggling as Peter plopped on the ground next to his chair, refusing the kindness of Lydia. His arms crossed over his chest. "How did Scott even get it from you?"

Peter pointed out his lower half. It was marred with muggy water. "Shoved me into the river bed. Used my back as a spring broad to get away from me while I struggled to get out of the river. He's just lucky I left my designer watch in the kitchen, and that my cell is on the kitchen table."

"Aww, my poor soggy mate." Cooed Stiles, reaching down to pet his head. "You won the second game. So there's always that."

"Mmph!" He grumbled, even as he leaned into Stiles'' touch. Poster relaxing as he rumbled appreciation to the comforting touch of his young mate.

"Alright, last game!" Lydia called as she brought out the box that had sat next to the jar of peanut butter cups. "Hmm." She read the little folds of paper. She already knew how many were in there, she held up the slip with John's name. "We have a winner!"

Stiles gawfed at his dad. "Really? Um, no. You can't have that candy. Your on a diet." Feeling the urge to pout, arms itching to cross in front of his chest.

"I don't even know if I get the candy, kiddo." John sighed. He was actually surprised he won that game. He only guessed.

Lydia smirked, "Actually he does get the candy. But, if he wants he can do what he wants with them." She smiled, handing the jar to her best friend's father.

"Ugh, fine." now was when Stiles did pout. Lower lip plumping out as he frowned. He had really hoped he would win them. They were his favorite after all. He blinked as the jar was placed on his bump. "Dad?"

"You know I'm an almond joy fan. You have them. Just promise me that you'll only have one a day." He said, patting his son on the shoulder.

"Deal!"

"Okay, once everyone is done with their snack we'll head inside to watch Stiles unwrap his baby gifts!" Clapped Lydia. A bright smile on her face as everyone finished up and headed inside.

As they went back in, Peter disappeared to change his clothes. He returned just as Stiles was handed the first gift. The small package held a plastic box. The holes confused Stiles. "What is this?"

"Its for nipples and other small items. You put them in this on the top rack in the dishwasher. So that they will not be all over the place." Chirped Alison.

"Thanks, Ally!" Smiled Stiles. He put it off to the side as he was handed another gift. Soon all the stuff a first time parents would need grew into a fairly large pile next to his recliner. The last gift he opened was from his dad. He had to pause as he took in the sight of his baby blanket from when he was little. "Thank you, dad." He pulled the blanket out of the box, only to see two more in the box. "Dad?"

"You'll have to thank Lydia. She was able to find similar material to make two duplicates. Your having triplets, I didn't think it would be very fair to only have one like your old blank." He smiled at Lydia.

She had to order the material off of the internet. The stitch work of the small bunnies running at the bottom were a bit hard for her to figure out. But, Lydia Martin didn't do anything half-assed. She gave Stiles one of her dazzling smiles.

"Thanks guys. This is awesome." Sniffled Stiles. Bringing up the old blanket, breathing in the musty yet familiar smell.

~Week 30

"Let's just get everything put away." Stiles groaned, after the baby shower everyone was so tired they just dumped everything into the nursery. For almost a week it sat there. Waiting for the day they would be put in there place.

"Why don't you rest, and we'll get it done?" suggested Peter, steering Stiles into the rocking chair between the cribs.

"But! I want to help!"

"We know. But, with you being so close to the birth, we would rather not put you through any unnecessary stress." Derek interjected, picking up the small box that held the infant bath. He opened the box, placing the bath on the counter in the bathroom that separated his room from the nursery. He returned to crush the box.

Peter set about putting one of each baby blanket in each of the cribs. The original blanket having been washed the morning after the party. But, it was put with the other ones in the pile once it was clean.

Stiles huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in mild frustration. As the minutes ticked by, his mates got through the items to find that Stiles had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. The kin looked at each other before draping one of the baby blankets over his upper body before each of them took a photo with their phones.

~Week 31

Derek rose quickly from the couch. Making Stiles frown at him, "Dude, you said you'd help me find proper cartoons for the babies. We're getting to the good part of MLP! I swear! Trust me, soon as Twilight touches the area near where the heart rock is, it will pick up. She.."

"Stiles." Peter whispered, standing as well. The colorful cartoon play along without them. They moved to the front room as Scott burst through the front door.

"We have a problem!" He wheezed. Jerking as a figure behind him spoke up.

"I'm not here to start trouble, my good true alpha. I'm merely here to express my joy of the good news."

Scott turned on the intruder. Heckles rising, as he flashed his red eyes.

"Deucalion? What brings you back in my territory?" growled Derek. His body blocking Peter, who was shielding Stiles.

"I'm not here to fight, nor cause any harm to you and yours. I heard the great news about one of your pack members pregnancy. And found this old book, I figured I would bring it in person. That, I see now might have been a poor choice." He held up a brown parcel. Simple string held it together as he held it up for Scott to take. "Its my pack's history and lore. Figured your's might have been lost in the fire. I would hope this would give Stiles some more insight on how to raise a potential werewolf pup."

"That can't be the only reason why you are here." Peter drawled. One hand behind his back, keeping a firm grasp on one of his pregnant mate's hand.

"This is true. I came to also tell your alpha that if something were to come cause trouble here. That he only needs to get a hold of me and my pack will give our aid willingly. The Hale pack was once so strong and respected. I do miss having another alpha to approach with inquiries and aid in times of need."

"What's in it for you?" Derek ground out, arms across his chest. A subtle way of flexing his muscles, eyes bright red.

"Absolutely nothing. I just wish to extend the proverbial olive branch, as it were." Deucalion gave a slight bow. "As it had been given in the past."

"I remember the past just fine." snarked Stiles from behind his mates. Both hands clung to Peter's. His front pressed tight against Peter's back.

"Yes. My actions can not be excused. I'm still dealing with rebuilding a pack that can trust me to not slaughter for my own power gain." He sighed. 

"This is a good start. Thank you." Derek finally said after a long pause. He nodded to Scott. His eyes returning to their natural hues. Watching as the teen wolf took the heavy book.

"Your welcome. And, now I must go. Thank you for your time, Alpha Hale. Good day." He turned on his heel. Whistling as he strode back to his car. Scott's dirt bike was on its side a few feet from the stone steps.

"Okay. Is it just me or was that really weird?" Inquired Stiles.

~Week 32

"Are you really, positively sure you guys want me to be here?" asked Stiles. He was told to sit on the rocking chair that Isaac got for his room. Another sign from the blonde that he was eager for the pups to be born.

Said blonde was sitting on his bed with Jackson. "Yes. It was Jax's idea. You still need donations from pack members. Derek and Peter are busy this week. I bet even they are too tired to give you one. Right?"

"Well.. they pretty much come home and crash. I don't know why they are working so damn hard."

"So they can take as much time off when the pups come." Jackson said, having already stripped out of his shirt. "I figured that while we are both focused on each other that once we are done we can just catch our 'magical semen' and give it to you fresh." He made air quotes at the phrase Stiles had used a few months back.

"Alright. So, uh. Go for it?" Stiles mumbled.

Isaac suppressed a smirk as he leaned into his mate. His hand rested on Jackson's thigh, sliding over the rough denim as he groped at his half interested cock. "Already getting hard for me, baby?" He sighed, giving him a firm squeeze.

Jackson groaned softly. Feeling himself flush. It wasn't like he hadn't been with either of them like this before. He had only been with Isaac since they bonded. Even feeling the warmth of his hand on his filling cock, the knowledge that someone was watching them sent his skin aflame. "For you." He half lied.

The blonde chuckled, "Are you sure about that, baby?" He murmured, leaning in to nuzzle at Jackson's throat. He used his hand to undo the button, zipper soon following. His eyes glowed as he felt skin instead of boxers as he slipped his hand in his mate's open jeans.

"Y-yes." whimpered the jock wolf. Already starting to come undone by such a simple touch from his mate. His hips jerked up, shifting to open Isaac's jeans with shaking hands.

Stiles watched silently, for once he knew better than to make a sound at the boys before him. He shifted slightly in his seat. Keeping his hands clasp together on his lower belly. A blush upon his cheeks. Who knew that he was a true voyeur? He tired to not think about it. But, as he did he realized that he loved watching his mates play with him on the sidelines.

Jackson cried out as Isaac suddenly shifted them on the bed. Pulling their groins together as the blonde takes them both into his long-fingered hand. His cock spurting precum as the blonde gave them both a firm squeeze.

Isaac smirked as he set a quick pace. "You smell sooo good like this, baby. You like my cock against yours?" He groans out, pausing at the flushed crowns, using his thumb to spread their precum. Making his hand slick.

"Ngh! Y-yeah. Gonna cum for you." He whimpered, surprised that his orgasm was so quick. If he wasn't so into being watched, he'd almost be embarrassed with how quickly he was going off. Almost.

"Do you like being watched, baby?" Whispered Isaac, licking along Jackson's throat. "Do you like that Stiles is watching me take you apart?"

"Mmph!" whined Jackson, spilling himself across Isaac's hand and cock. Making his mate growl with approval.

"Fuck, Jax!" He snarled, shifting his hand quickly to catch his own release. The scent of his mate's cum always set him off. He panted against the jock's collar, gathering himself before he stood.

Stiles could feel that he was wet by the bubbling rush that escaped his aroused sex. He blinked up at Isaac as the blonde gave him a goofy, knowing grin. He rushed to lift his shirt. Shivering as Isaac rubbed their donation into his round belly.

"There you go." murmured the blonde. As he went to pull away, he started as Stiles grabbed his wrist. He flushed brightly as the pregnant boy licked his hand clean of the rest.

"Thanks. Really. That was.. it was.." he flushed. Standing up slowly, mindful of his back. "Awesomely sexually frustrating." He gave a mildly awkward grin, before giving them both a salute before wandering out of their room.

Isaac blushed anew at that. "Who knew Stiles liked to watch as much as he does getting actually laid." Mused the blonde. "Right, Jax?" He said, "Jackson?" He turned around when he didn't get a response. He giggled as he saw that his mate was out cold.

(Tbc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been posted sooner if Jackson wasn't so damn shy in my head! Its all his fault!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally coming to an end. The pups could arrive any day! And Stiles doesn't want any more of that cold goop on his belly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry this took so damn long!
> 
> To all everyone that has left a Kudo, comment and booked marked this work of mine, THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH!
> 
> Its the last chapter guys, spoilers... its got a cute ending.
> 
> So, Merry Holidays! I hope you all have a great new years. See you next year! (probably)

~Week 33

"So.. what exactly am I here for?" asked John, hands on his hips as he stood in casual clothes. He eyed Derek and Peter, who stood next to the Alpha's bed, on either side of Stiles, who sat between them.

"Well, um." started Derek, falling over his words as he looked from the sheriff and back to his mates. "We.. uh." A blush forming quickly on his cheeks.

"They want to watch me with you." Stiles finally stated. Hands around his belly. He giggles as Derek gapes at him, shocked the teen could just spill it.

Peter sighs, hand rubbing at his mouth. "You see, Sheriff.."

"John is fine, Peter."

"Uh, John, we have been talking about how you helped Stiles through one of his mild heats. And, we, meaning my nephew and I haven't been able to shake the mental image of the two of you so intimate. And, so we figured we could ask for a repeat performance, if you are willing."

John stares at the three of them. A brow raised. "And how does my son feel about this? Because I refuse to force him into anything like this."

"Oh, dad if only you were a werewolf. You'd know exactly how excited I am to play with you again." sighed the teen. He could already feel his nipples tightening.

"S.. Sti.."

John took his turn to blush. He cleared his throat.

Loudly.

And again.

"Stiles!" Derek barked.

"Eh!? Wha?" The boy blinked, looking up and around. Fantasy bubble popped. He took in Peter's amused smirk, to John's worried expression.

"Everything alright, kid?" He asked, voice soft.

"Uh… yeah." Stiles blushed, shifting in his recliner. He had slipped into a sexual fantasy. He found himself doing that more often than before he had his first sexual experience. "Sorry, guys. I uh.. went somewhere else for a minute there."

"A beautiful place, by the scent of it."

"Not now, Peter." growled Derek, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We were talking about baby names. Remember?"

"Yeah. Again, my bad!" Stiles gave his mate a lopsided grin. "Lydia and I mulled it over a few months ago."

As he said that, Peter gave off his own growl. "Don't remind me. Though, I will admit that Clayton and Elena are beautiful names."

"I agree, though with not knowing which genders for the triples, we'd have to come up with three girls and boys names. So, that's at least one for each." John interjected, leaning back against the couch.

"Do you know of any Polish names for a boy or girl?" asked Derek, as Stiles groaned. With a sour look from his dad he cleared his throat.

"Don't get me wrong. I love my mother's homeland, but I don't want any of my kids to grow up with a name no one can pronounce."

"How about we save Polish names for middle names?" suggest Peter, stretching out his legs before himself as he lounges on the other end of the couch.

"Oh thank god!"

"Stiles.." sighed the sheriff.

"Sorry.." blushed the teen. "Uh.. keep me on topic guys! Uh, I do like the name Logan. It doesn't sound like it, but it can be used for both genders." He shrugged.

"Sounds good. So one more each?" asked Derek, leaning to rest his side against Stiles' recliner. "And I'm going to suggest that we don't use names from past on loved ones. Leave that honor for future grandkids."

"Hmm. Yes, though technically any of your pups are Talia's grandkids." Peter mused, "But, I agree. As for boy names, Tony is a respectable name."

"So is Mallorie." John shifted, crossing his left leg over his right. "And Rose."

"Carlos would not be too bad." Derek mused. "Would continue that rues our dear loves pushing on me towards strangers."

"Only when you were a wanted criminal!"

"And who's fault was that?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Boys."

"Shut up, Peter." growled Derek and Stiles.

John could only sigh.

~Week 34

"Deaton's here!" Scott called from downstairs.

"Ugh! I'm not even dressed yet." grumbled the boy, as he took the pair of sweats from Peter.

"Chin up, pet. You don't have to be fully clothed for your check up."

"I know." sighed the boy.

Peter leaned in, giving the teen a soft press of lips to his temple. "Soon, they will be here and you won't have to deal with so many check ups from that old druid."

"Yeah, yeah!" giggled the boy, sweats in place as he wondered out of the room to head downstairs. "You're just looking forward to getting me pregnant again."

"Oh, pet, I have plenty of time for that." smirked the wolf.

Scott was giving off his goofy grin as Stiles made it downstairs.

"Shut up, Scott." huffed Stiles as he walked past him.

"I didn't say anything!"

"That face said plenty!"

"Bro!" a look of mock hurt past the alpha in training's features.

"If you are ready, Mr. Stilinski, we can begin?" asked the vet. Having finished setting up his mobile exam table and equipment.

"Yeah." mumbled the boy, with Peter and Scott's help he was able to get up onto the table. He self consciously placed his palms over his breasts. He was still worried that they would not go away after he was done nursing his future pups. How had that become a thing he just accepted these days too? That he didn't, okay he did think of them as his babies, and future children, but to think of them as pups? If asked that a year ago he would have scoffed.

"I apologize now, Stiles, this is going to be very cold." said Deaton, as he started to apply the cool gel. He gave a slight frown to the boy's hiss of discomfort. "There we go," he brought up the wand to rub it against the full belly. "Any recent discomforts? Sudden pain in your groin or stomach?"

"Besides this cold ass goop? Nope." snarked the boy. He leaned into Peter's touch, as the older wolf placed his warm hand on his bare shoulder.

Deaton made a non-committal sound. "That's good. Let's see here." he glanced at the small monitor a moment. "Heart rates sound good. They are nearly ready. A few days from the looks of it." He pulled away the wand. Once he wiped down Stiles' belly, he took off his exam gloves. "Might be best, to continue the bed rest I prescribed a few weeks ago."

"Oh, fun." grumbled the boy. He wasn't the sort to just lay around and do nothing. He glanced up as Peter gave his shoulder a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Wait? A few days? I have almost two weeks left!" he blinked at the vet.

"It can always change. You could easily give birth in two days, or three weeks from now. They'll come when they are ready." he stood up to unplug his equipment. He watched as Peter and Scott aided him off of the table. "Though, I highly doubt they will be here by Sunday."

"Gee, thanks. That's only tomorrow." grumbled the boy, as he slipped into the shirt Peter took off of himself to give to the boy. Stiles didn't miss the soft rumbling growl the wolf gave off. He snickered as Scott rolled his eyes and left the front room. "You're just jealous!" called the pregnant teen.

"Am not!"

~Week 35

Sunday came and went. Stiles hadn't so much as sneezed the whole day. He did blow up Scott's character online a few times. One of his new favorite weapons in Grand Theft Auto five was the grenade launcher.

As Monday morning morphed into the afternoon, he made his way into the kitchen. His belly was growling for food. He pressed at his left side, groaning in annoyance. "Chill out, guys. I'm getting a sammich!" he grumbled. As he bent for the bag of cheese in the bottom shelf, he hissed in pain. "Fuck! What do you want from me? My kidney? Cus which ever is punching the hell out of it, needs to stop!" he barked at his stomach, standing up to hold onto his belly with both hands.

"Stiles?" Lydia inquired, enter the kitchen as she over heard his distress. "Everything alright?" she walked up to his side, taking in his pain expression. "Do you want me to call for someone?"

It just had to be a day that Peter and Derek were finishing up last minute work stuff, so they could have most of the rest of the year off to help him with the pups. "Mmmph. I don't know. It kinda feels like gas, but I don't know, Lyds. I've never been pregnant before." he gave her his best puppy eyes.

"I'm calling Derek." she reached for her phone, gasping as Stiles suddenly doubled over. "Hey!" she cried out. "Stiles!?" she held onto his lower back as he cried out in pain. "Crap! Call DEREK!" she yelled at her phone. She helped him hobble to the living room. "Derek!? Yeah, get home now. Call Deaton. I really hope he's only going into labor!"

~Week 36

Scott was not crying.

He wasn't.

He'd deny and or bite anyone who claimed he cried the first time he held his son.

He was beautiful. Just like Stiles' other pups.

As soon as the pups were born, the wolves could easily figure out by scent who fathered who. Scott's little boy, Clayton Alesky. Derek's little girl, Elena Aleska. And Peter's little girl, Logan Michelina. Scott still couldn't believe he was a dad to a son born on Halloween. And the first pup out of his best friend. When he was the last, to uh, go as Stiles stated.

"Probable because you are a true alpha." Peter had said, his daughter held up to his face as he scented her. "Mine was born last, as I'm only a beta rank." he cooed at the little girl.

Lydia nearly swooned at wolves holding their pups as Stiles rested. She just found it funny that Stiles was still under bed-rest. "They are all so cute. What do their middle names mean? Its Polish right?" She brushed her finger tips gently over Elena's soft cheek.

"Both Alesky and Aleska roughly mean 'Defender of Mankind,' while Michelina means 'Who is like God.' Trust me, I had to look them up." Derek murmured, willing his eyes to no spill over. "Peter demanded that Logan have a proper Polish middle name."

"Figures." Isaac smirked, leaning forward to scent Logan. "I like Logan as a girl's name. But, um. Is it rude if I say she smells off?" he asked the beta. "I don't mean she smells bad. No! Um... just she doesn't..."

"She's human." Peter murmured.

"Oh?" Jackson perked up from Stiles' recliner. As everyone was gathered in the master bedroom. "And the other two? Their werewolves, right?"

"Yes." Derek said. He glanced up as Stiles made an annoyed sound as he rolled over. He couldn't help but to smile. "I'm just glad they came out the way they did."

"A wolf?" asked Lydia.

"No. They were all born healthy. And that nothing went wrong during labor for him." he leaned over with Elena in his arms. As he reached the sleeping boy, he laid the little girl down with him. "He's been talking about getting the bite." he mused aloud.

"What?" Scott exclaimed, looking up sharply.

"Shh!" everyone else scolded. Peter was fairly surprised that it was nearly in unison.

"He said that he wanted to get the bite so he could better protect his pups." Peter said softly, glancing up from Logan. "Derek and I told him that if he tried taking up some magical studying with Deaton, that we would not disapprove. His protective parental instincts are kicking in. Nothing wrong with that."

"I don't know." mused Lydia. "I wouldn't stop him from taking the bite. But, would that change him? I know that he sees himself as male, and that to you guys he smells like a guy. But, would that be a good thing?"

"Transgender humans, even though Stiles doesn't really see himself in that category, typically become the gender their inner self claims to be. There is a very high chance that he's body would shift to that of a fully formed male." Derek said, standing up to look at everyone. "But, its his choice. I told him if he still felt the same in a few months. That'd I, or Scott, would give him the bite."

"There is always the chance that it won't take, though. Has he thought about that?" Scott whisper shouted at Derek. "He just had these guys, the last thing they need is for their mom... uh... da... what is he wanting them to call him?"

"Which question do you want answered first Scott? Make up your mind." huffed Peter. He looked down at Logan as she started to fuss. "Shhh, love, its alright. Daddy just has little tolerance for morons. Its alright."

"Hey!" Scott hissed. "Fine. The wolf one."

"He has two wolf mates. The bite is practically guarantee to be successful. Nature wouldn't give him two mates, at least two out of three wolf pups, and then not let him accept the bite." Derek informed, reaching down to brush Stiles' bangs out of his face.

"And what the kids will call him?"

"Don't know yet." Peter stated.

"Huh."

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. Though, I might be on hiatus for a while, from writing. I did enjoy writing this little world. Though, I might add more to this series in the future. Just keep an eye out for it. I enjoy writing smut, and would like to expand on this 'verse. But, don't hold your breath. Please don't. You'll die. As you can all see I take forever... FOR...EVER to update my works.
> 
> Don't even get me started on finishing Deviant Strangler Files. Ugh...
> 
> Also, during the baby names part, Mallorie, Rose and Carlos are real people in my world. Younger sister, self (not real name) and little brother.
> 
> I do have an idea for a A.B.O 'verse fic. I'm just not sure when I'll have the motivation to start working on it. Could be tonight, could be in four months. Eh... heh heh... uhh... yeah.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading this. Hopefully you enjoyed it.
> 
> See you in the future~ (dun dun duuuuun!)


End file.
